All for You
by UsagiEvans1996
Summary: Starfire has left to make sure that her friends are protected. But what exactly is in for? And will her teammates really just let their companion just up and leave? And what will come of the friendship between Robin and Starfire? Rated T for Chapter 11
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _ **My heart breaks for what I'm about to do**_

Thunder rumbled. Lightning struck the sky, rain soaked the earth. The temperature dropped as the rain cooled the hot summer day. This was supposed to be a positive day, however it was everything but. Starfire stood there on the roof, letting the rain soak through her clothes.

She hadn't said a word to anyone since she came back from the battle. The others were getting worried about her, but decided for her to tell them herself when she was ready.

Thunder boomed in the sky, but it didn't seem to faze Starfire. She just looked at the ground. What worried the Titans more was the fact that Starfire wouldn't even talk to Robin. Robin was worried about her.

He opened the door and saw her standing there. He took his cape from his back and draped it over her shoulders. Starfire looked up and smiled at Robin. He could tell that it was forced.

"Starfire I want you to know that I am always here." Starfire nodded and looked away from him, tears filled her eyes.

"What is it that has got you so upset?" Starfire looked back at him.

"There is nothing wrong." Starfire looked at Robin and he raised an eyebrow.

"Robin I do not wish to drag you into my problems. That is why I am merely doing the dealing with by myself. We already have enough to worry about with protecting the city." Robin looked down.

"Star, you have to talk about it. Trust me it will help."

Starfire looked at Robin. "There are things that are coming back. And they are things that I do not wish to remember. Things that are a part of my past." Robin put a hand on her shoulder.

Starfire looked at the ground. "I am sorry friend Robin." she flew off, the cape flying off her shoulders.

"Starfire! Starfire come back! Star!" he yelled as her figure got smaller. She landed in an alley.

"Very nice. I didn't think that you could do it." Starfire looked at the floor, tears filling her eyes. She looked up.

"Nicely done sister." Blackfire came into view. "That boy and those pathetic friends are really important." Starfire nodded.

"Now you have me. Now leave my friends alone." Blackfire nodded.

"Okay, Skotadius." A man appeared and stood in front of Starfire. She looked up and touched her shoulder.

"Welcome back to the Gordanians. We will make way to The Citadel." Starfire nodded.

Alien handcuffs appeared on her wrists. She was guided into the ship and thrown into a cell. Skotadius laughed as he looked at the young Tamaranian.

"We will be at the Citadel in a few days." Starfire nodded.

Robin and the other Titans sat in the common room in shock. "Starfire has never left before. There must be something wrong." said Beast Boy.

"There wasn't just sadness surrounding her, there was also a great fear." said Raven.

"Something must have happened when we were coming back from Plasmus." Robin said as he thought about it. "Remember, we were separated." The others nodded.

"But why wouldn't she tell us? She always tells us her problems." said Beast Boy.

"She might have thought that if she told, then she would be punished or we would be in danger." said Robin. "She always thinks of our safety." the others nodded.

"But what would happen that would make her that scared?" asked Raven. "Do we try to find her?" asked Cyborg.

"We don't know where she is. Or if she wants to be found." said Robin. They all sat there in silence. "So what do we do now Robin?" Robin turned.

"I guess we just let her go. Let Star have her space. Let her come back when she is ready." Robin walked away.

The others looked at each other. "He's really upset." said Beast Boy.

"Well yeah, Starfire means something to him. And he doesn't want to show it. He was always taught to not show feelings. But Starfire is important to him." said Raven.

Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at her in shock. Raven blushed. "What?" Beast boy and Cyborg shook their heads. "Nothing." Beast Boy said as he looked away from her. Robin opened his door and sat on his bed.

He was angry and he didn't know what he was going to do. Starfire was the most important thing to him. She was his best friend. And also although he never admitted to the others, she was the love of his life.

He bowed his head and ran his fingers through his hair. He sat on his bed.

 **'Starfire where are you? Are you okay?'**

Starfire looked up to the sky around her in her cell. She was scared for her life, but her friends were safe. And that was all she wished.

 **'Robin, are you and the others okay?'**

She was awakened by a slap across the face. "Wake up Tamaranian. We will be there soon. And you need to be ready. I hope that you enjoy the Citadel." One of the Gordanians grabbed her by the arm and yanked her out of the cell. She whimpered.

"You look even more disgusting than I remember." he said with an evil smile. Starfire closed her eyes. Skotadius came in and snatched her from the other Gordanian and threw her on the ground. He stepped on her head.

"What no fighting this time? That is surprising." Starfire looked at him. "You don't have the guts to run again. Because if you do, then your pathetic friends will be killed." She looked at him in anger. She hit his foot off of her head.

She stood up. "My friends are not pathetic. You are, you guys do nothing but go around space and destroy people and planets." Skotadius kicked her in the stomach and Starfire dropped.

"You better learn your place Tamaranian. You are nothing more than a bargaining chip. One word from me, and your friends are dead."

Starfire looked up. "You tend to forget, that your life holds no importance. You can die in the next minute and no one will care." He yanked Starfire by the arm and he twisted it. There was a crack and Starfire screamed.

He laughed and threw her on the ground, kicking her all over her body. They threw her back in the cell and chained her standing up.

 **'Robin.'** She lost consciousness. Robin opened his eyes. He got up and headed to the common room. He had gotten maybe an hour and a half of sleep. He picked his communicator up. He thought of something.

He tried to contact Starfire. "Starfire. Starfire can you hear me?"

 _ **"Starfire. Starfire can you hear me? "**_ Starfire opened her eyes.

 _ **"Starfire, please answer me."**_

 **'Robin?'**

She looked at her arms and they were blinking and there was a blinking light in her skirt. It was her communicator. She bowed her head and closed her eyes.

 _ **"Starfire please answer. We are worried about you. I am worried about you. Please answer."**_

Tears filled her eyes. "Robin, I'm sorry, but I cannot answer you. I wish you could hear me." Robin looked at his communicator and turned it off. He bowed his head and headed back to his room.

"I am only keeping you safe Robin." She cried. Robin was heading down the hall and the alarm went off. Robin and the others rushed to the common room. The screen lit up and showed Blackfire.

Robin narrowed his eyes. "What do you want?" Blackfire giggled and looked at Robin.

"You guys look upset. What's wrong? Could it be because my beloved sister isn't with you?" Their heads snapped up.

"Where is she?" Robin demanded.

"Why she didn't tell you? That's a little weird. She tells her **friends** everything."

"Where is she Blackfire?" Blackfire laughed.

"She's where she belongs."

Raven walked up. "Where the hell is our friend? We know that you know. I bet you are the one that did something to her." Blackfire rolled her eyes.

"She had a choice. And she picked herself over you. That is all you need to know."

"There is a reason that you called us. Now what is it?" growled Cyborg.

"She wanted me to show this to you. That is all." Blackfire disappeared and there was a video that came up.

 _ **"Robin, my friends, I send this to let you know that I am okay. There are things that I wish I could say but I cannot. I merely wish to let you know that I am the unharmed. And as much as it does the paining of, I will never be returning to Earth. I made a choice, and now I have to live with it. I wish you all the happiness of everlasting. Please do not think that you are not all important to me.**_

 _ **You guys mean more to me than you will ever know. You guys are my friends. Robin, you are my best friend and I will do the missing of you all. I love you all. I made this decision to make sure that you are all safe and alive. Please have a great life. You should maybe do the thinking of having another join the Titans. Goodbye my friends."**_

Starfire's eyes filled with tears and she looked down. The screen went black. Robin and the others stood there in shock.

"She left to keep us safe?" asked Beast Boy.

"Who would threaten us to the point where she would actually go?" asked Raven.

"Blackfire." Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven all looked at Robin's back. He turned.

"And we need to figure out where she is. She put herself in danger for us. I think we owe it to her to help her." the others nodded.

"Where do we start?" asked Cyborg.

"We should start with Tamaran." they nodded.

"I'll get the ship ready. We should be able to leave in about an hour." said Cyborg.

Robin nodded. Starfire was thrown for the fifth time into a wall. Skotadius laughed evilly. He handcuffed her, and they headed to a new cell.

"Slight change in plan. We do not wish to take you to the Citadel. We wish to keep you. You are very entertaining." Starfire felt a shiver up her spine.

"We will certainly have fun with you Tamaranian." Starfire coughed. They walked away from the cell. She began shaking in fear. After her parents were killed, she spent years with the Gordanians and they treated her terribly.

Starfire laid her head down and she cried. Robin and the others were flying to Tamaran. "We have to figure out where she is, Rob, try to reach her again."

Robin turned the communicator on. "Star? Star can you hear me? Please answer me. Please we want to help you."

Starfire was awoken to the sound of Robin. "Robin?" she looked at her skirt and saw her communicator lighting up. She pushed the button.

"Robin?" she whispered.

 **"Star! Where have you been? Are you hurt ? Where are you?"** he shot questions at her.

"Robin, please understand, it is too dangerous for you to talk to me." she whispered.

 **"I don't care about that! We want to know where you are!"**

"Robin, I cannot tell you. If I do then you guys will get harmed. That is why I left in the first place."

 **"Starfire, let us help you."** Robin pleaded.

Starfire bowed her head.

 **"Why won't you let us see your face?**

"I do not wish for my friends to see it."

 _ **From Robin's Communicator**_

Robin cocked an eyebrow. "Please Starfire." Starfire put the communicator to her face and the Titans gasped in horror. Starfire was covered in blood and bruises.

"What the hell are they doing to you?! Where are you!?" Robin yelled in anger.

 **"I cannot tell you."**

"Please tell us Star. We want to help you." pleaded Cyborg.

 **"I am with the Gordanians."** Robin looked at her.

"Wait, isn't that the ultimate enemy of Tamaranians?" Starfire nodded.

 **"Again I am prize. Blackfire made a deal with them. Peace from attack, for the slavery of me."**

The Titans were shaking with anger.

 **"Please my beloved friends, do not look for me."**

The door flew open.

 **"Who the hell do you think that you are talking to?!"** a voice boomed.

Starfire was slapped and the communicator was taken. Skotadius' face appeared.

 **"You must be the pathetic friends of this piece of garbage."** Robin's blood boiled.

"She isn't garbage! Where is she?!"

He moved the communicator to Starfire, blood running from her mouth.

"Leave her alone!" Skotadius laughed at hit her again. She whimpered.

 **"You stupid kids will never help her. And besides, if we see any of you, the Tamaranian will die!"** Robin's heart stopped. Starfire picked her head up.

 **"Robin...I...lo-"** the communicator was shut off.

"NO!" Robin yelled. The other Titans looked at Robin.

"Was she going to..." asked Beast Boy. Cyborg nodded.

"What now Rob?" Robin's head was bowed.

"What else?" he picked his head up, his teeth gritted, his whole body shaking. "We get her back."

Hey there! Please leave me a review and let me know what you think. I wrote this fanfic about three years ago and I decided to rewrite it. If I get at least 2 reviews I will upload another chapter for you guys. Thanks again!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _ **I won't leave you behind**_

Another scream echoed in the ship. Starfire was getting beaten for having her communicator. Skotadius grabbed her by the throat, her gasping for breath. Skotadius laughed as he watched the young girl gasp for breath.

"You are a stupid girl. Did you really think that we wouldn't find your little toy? Do you really think that your stupid friends can help you? Don't make me laugh." Starfire was clawing at his hand.

He dropped her. She put her hand over her throat as she tried to get her breathing under control.

"Your punishment has only just begun. We are almost to Gordania. There, you will have a more severe punishment."

Starfire was thrown in the wall a few more times and back in the cell. Starfire curled up in a ball in the corner.

"We have to find her and soon. God only knows what those people are doing to her." said Raven.

"I know. But we don't know where they are, let alone the location of Gordania. How are we going to get there without them seeing us?" asked Beast Boy.

"I'm not leaving her there. We will figure it out. Cyborg, see if you can pinpoint the planet." said Robin.

"Which one?"

"Tamaran. We may not know where Gordania is. But I know an alien that will."

They made it to Tamaran. They stormed the palace and they got ahold of Blackfire.

"Where is she!? What did you to her!?" Robin growled.

Blackfire giggled.

"Oh, I am still not good enough for you am I?" Robin pushed her into the wall.

"Where. Is. She?" Robin whispered, his whisper sending chills up Beast Boy's back.

"You are stupid if you think that I will tell you where she is." Blackfire said with a smile.

Raven approached her.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Shadows cover Blackfire. She looked scared.

"What's the matter Blackfire? Afraid of the dark?" Raven said in her demonic voice. Blackfire struggled with her magic.

"Now...Where is Starfire?" asked Raven. Blackfire kept her mouth shut. Raven closed her eyes and focused.

"Okay so she is on a ship bound for Gordania. She was threatened with our lives and she made the decision to trade herself for us. I know what the planet looks like and where it is." said Raven, letting Blackfire hit the floor.

She looked at the other Titans. Robin nodded. "Let's go."

They raced to the ship and made course for Gordania. Starfire was slapped awake. She looked at the Gordanian and she was yanked out of the cell.

She opened her eyes and she saw that she was on Gordania. "Welcome to hell Tamaranian." said Skotadius.

He grinned at her. She was dragged by her broken arm. She whimpered as she could feel her bones grinding against the other. She was thrown into another cell.

"Your punishment will began in just a few minutes." said one of the Gordanians. Starfire whimpered and rolled into a ball, cradling her broken arm.

 **'Robin, please forgive me. Forgive me for making you worry.'**

Robin was focusing on the course. He could feel that Starfire was in danger. He wanted to get to her as fast as he could. He wanted to hold her in his arms. He knew that he loved her, and he wanted the chance to tell her.

 _ **"Robin...I...lo-"**_ those words still ringing in his ears.

 **'Wait for me Star. Because we are coming. And we will get you.'**

Another blood curdling scream echoed through the palace of Gordania. Starfire chained at her wrists and ankles. She was being whipped with a whip that had blades on the end.

Her back was covered in cuts and bruises. Her back, covered in blood. She gasped for breath, as she felt the blades ripping her flesh from her back. Skotadius laughed evilly.

"You starting to regret going to your pathetic friends?" Starfire stayed quiet.

She was whipped again. Skotadius put his lips to her ear.

"Trust me Tamaranian, I know that you are strong. But I know that I can break even you." He whipped her again. Starfire started to cry.

 **'Robin, if I do die, I only want you to know that I love you.'** She lost consciousness.

"Ugh, the stupid girl lost consciousness." Skotadius slapped her across the face.

"Wake up!" He started whipping her again.

Starfire started screaming again.

"Please stop! Please! PLEASE!" Starfire begged. Robin was looking at the planet.

"We are here guys." Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy looked up to the planet.

They opened the door and they walked out.

"This place is creepy." said Beast Boy.

Screams echoed through the planet. Robin's head snapped to the palace.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled as they raced to the palace.

Robin stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw. Starfire hanging there, blood dripping in a puddle. Robin was shaking in anger. Skotadius looked at the Titans.

"Well, well, well, you made it. However do you remember what I would I do if you came?"

He took the whip and whipped her so hard that Starfire struggled for breath as the blades knocked the wind out of her. She gasped for breath as the tried to take the pain. Robin took his staff out and the other Titans started to fight the guards.

"There are too many!" yelled Cyborg. Raven looked at everyone. She glowed black and she let her anger out. Her robe turned black.

"Azarath Mertrion ZINTHOS!" She yelled. All the guards were knocked out.

"Let Starfire go!" said Robin as he aimed his bo staff at Skotadius' throat. He grinned.

"You can have her. She was nothing but garbage anyway." Robin hit him in the ribcage.

"She is not garbage!" Robin yelled.

Skotadius looked at Starfire.

"I told you that I would break you." Robin hit Skotadius and sent him flying into the opposite wall. He ran over to Starfire and started to melt the chains to get her down.

She cried out when she touched the ground.

"Star, can you hear me?" Starfire struggled to open her eyes and keep them open.

"Robin, my beloved friends...it was all...for you." she lost consciousness.

Cyborg came over with a blanket and Robin very gently wrapped her up. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to the ship. He brought her with him in his pod.

"Let's hurry up and get back to the tower."

The others nodded. They quickly got back to the tower. They rushed Starfire to the medical bay. Cyborg and Raven did their best to help, but there wasn't much that they could do. Starfire had lost a lot of blood, had broken ribs, a broken arm, and other cuts and bruises.

Her usual beautiful orange skin now was covered in bruises and took a sickly pale hue. Her back was nothing but blood. Raven cringed when she tried to heal her. She had missing flesh from her back.

She had slashes that were at least three inches deep. Cyborg was grateful that she was unconcious for the resetting of her ribs and arm. Robin just stood there in shock as his friends fought to save the girl he loved.

They had to put her on a breathing ventilator. Robin took a chair and put it at her bedside. He gently took her hand and held it in his. Her hand was cold to the touch. Robin brought her hand to his lips. He kissed it gently.

"Please Star, you have to pull through. You have to stay with us. You have to stay strong." Robin whispered.

"How can I tell you my feelings if I lose you?" he whispered, bowing his head, not noticing that Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy were standing there.

Raven and Cyborg looked at the ground in sadness. Beast Boy looked at the broken young man sitting at his companion's side. Unfortunately there was nothing that they could do. Her survival rested on her. Robin stroked her head.

"Please Star, you have to come back to me." They looked down and turned.

They stopped when they saw Batman standing there.

"Where is my son?"

They moved and Batman headed into the room. Batman's heart broke at what he saw. His son, the one that showed no weakness was crying.

He put a hand on his shoulder. Robin turned.

"Bruce. What are you doing here?" Batman took his mask off.

"I wanted to make sure that my son is okay. " Robin nodded.

"Look, I know that we didn't leave on good terms, but you are still my son."

Robin looked up. "And you are still my dad. But what do I do now? " asked Robin helplessly.

"You have to wait. You have to believe in her." Robin nodded.

"Although I disapprove that you fell in love with a fellow Titan, I am glad that you are happy."

Robin looked at Bruce. "That's the thing Bruce. She doesn't know what my feelings are. And I don't know hers." Bruce squeezed his shoulder.

"She doesn't seem like a weak one. She will pull through." Robin nodded.

He got up and looked at Bruce. He hugged him. "You know Dick, you really are a good guy. And she will share your feelings." Robin nodded.

"Thanks...Dad." Bruce smiled.

"Your welcome son."

 _ **TWO WEEKS LATER**_

Starfire had been in a coma for two weeks now. Batman visited regularly, and the other Titans were told his identity. Robin was with Starfire unless there was trouble. They hadn't had a lot, thankfully.

Cyborg and Raven did whatever they could to help Starfire everyday. But there was not much that they could do. Everything rested on Starfire herself. Robin was worried that she was never going to wake up.

They hadn't heard from the Gordanians or Blackfire since they brought her back.

"I can't believe that Starfire lived that hell. How did she do it?" asked Beast Boy.

"Lord only knows BB. I can't believe that she was that mistreated. I guess she was right about the fact that they weren't nice."

"You mean when we first joined the Titans?" asked Raven.

"I can't imagine the pain that she endured while she was there." Raven said shuddering.

"How long do you think it will take for Star to wake up?" asked Beast Boy.

"I wish I could say. But I can't." said Cyborg sadly. Robin looked at Starfire.

"Please Star. You have to come back to me. We can finally have a future. A relationship."

 **FLASHBACK**

 _ **"There's nothing fun about looking like a bunch of stupid kids. We're heroes, Starfire. We don't take vacations. We don't make mistakes, and we don't have time for-" he said with anger. He then stops after he realizes that he may have stepped over the line.**_

 _ **"For what?" asked Starfire with hurt in her eyes.**_

 _ **"For this." he said, looking her in the eyes. He looked away from her quickly. Starfire reached for his arm.**_

 _ **"Must we always be heroes? Are we capable of nothing else?" She asked, sadness laced in her voice. Starfire touched his cheek, an stroked it gently.**_

 _ **"Can we not, for a few moments be something...more?" she asked, hopeful.**_

 _ **Robin pushed her fingers from his cheek. "There is nothing more. A hero is what I am and if you don't like it..."**_

 _ **Starfire got up and looked away. "Robin, I like it more than you will ever know." Starfire took off, rubbing her eyes as she left.**_

 **END FLASHBACK**

"Please...come back to me." Robin whispered. Robin laid his head on her bed and closed his eyes. After a little while, Robin fell asleep from exhaustion.

Her hand twitched. She shifted slightly. Her eyes fluttered open. She looked and realized that she was in the medical bay.

She looked to her side and smiled at what she saw. Robin was sleeping, snoring quietly, holding her hand. She gently touched his head. He shifted in his sleep. He opened his eyes. He looked up and shot up.

"Stafire! You're awake!" he yelled in happiness. Starfire smiled.

"Yes, friend Robin. I am awake."

"Cyborg! Raven! Beast Boy!" they came running in.

"Star!" Starfire smiled. She tried to get up and winced.

"I guess I did not sleep long enough to get away from these injuries." Robin frowned.

"We are glad that you are okay Starfire." said Raven. She looked at Robin and she sensed that it was best that her Beast Boy, and Cyborg should leave.

"Come on guys." They nodded and followed her.

"How long have been out?" Robin looked at her.

"About two weeks. I am so glad that you are okay Star. I was so worried." said Robin, his voice cracking.

"I am sorry Robin. I never meant to hurt you, our friends. I merely wished that you were safe." Robin nodded.

"What did Blackfire threaten you with?" Starfire looked at him.

"She came to me when we were on our way home from the battle with Plasmus."

"She found me and we fought. She said that she made a deal to make sure that you were safe. I was to either go with the Gordanians. Or she and the Gordanians would come and kill all of you."

Robin looked at her. "So I made the decision to go to Gordania. To make sure that you were all kept safe." Robin nodded.

"I just don't understand why you didn't trust us to take care of ourselves."

Starfire looked up. "That is not it at all! I wanted to make sure that you were all safe. You guys are the only family I have left. And I couldn't bear the fact that if you guys got hurt because of me."

Robin nodded. "Just promise something." Starfire nodded. "What is that friend Robin?" Robin took her hand.

"Never do this again. Tell us when something like this is going on. We almost lost you. And we..I never want to feel that way again." Starfire nodded.

 _ **THREE WEEKS LATER**_

Starfire was doing much better. She was back in the scheme of things. She was back to being a Titan and was loving it. However now, she was very nervous about being around Robin. She was wondering if he had thought about what she said on the ship.

She thought that she was going to die and she was trying to tell Robin that she loved him. She was hoping that after Tokyo, they would be together. They were close to kissing on the tower and then when Robin was in different clothes.

She really wanted to be with him. But she remembered what he said.

 _ **"There is nothing more. A hero is what I am and if you don't like it..."**_

She shut her eyes. Those words that he spoke broke her heart that day.

But he is still the most important person to her. He was there to keep her safe, he saved her life many times. Even the arguments made her love him a little more. She sighed. "Perhaps there is no way that we are capable of being any more than heroes."

She walked to her room and flopped on her bed. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." it was Robin. She sat up quickly.

"What is it Robin? Is there trouble?" asked Starfire.

"No there is something that I have to tell you."

Starfire nodded. "What is it?" Robin gulped.

"I was thinking about what we said in Tokyo." Starfire started to become nervous.

"What about it?" she asked.

"I was thinking about what I said to you when we got in that argument."

Starfire nodded and looked down. "I was such an ass to you. I am so sorry." Starfire nodded and looked up.

"That is okay Robin. Don't worry about it. We were all under a lot of the stress." Starfire got up and looked at the wall.

Robin looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Starfire is there something that is bothering you?" Starfire looked at him.

She shook her head. "No nothing is wrong. Excuse me." She walked out of the room and walked down the hall.

Robin stood there. **'What did I say?'**

Starfire went to the beach of the bay. She took her boots off and stood in the water, just deep enough that her feet were under water. She watched the waves, calming her.

 **'It was stupid of me to think that he would do nothing more than apologize.'**

She closed her eyes and just let the waves calm her. She sighed and just stood there, watching the sunset.

Robin came into the common room. Typical, Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing a game, and Raven was reading a book.

"Anyone know where Star is?"

"She left a little while ago. She said she wanted to go on a walk." said Raven, not looking up from her book.

Robin touched his chin as he thought about where she would go. She got up on the roof and looked. He spotted something purple on beach of the bay. He walked over there and there she was, the love of his life, standing in the water.

"Mind if I join you?" Starfire turned and looked away.

"Not at all Robin." Robin took his boots off and joined her.

"What has got you so upset? I told you that you could always talk to me."

Starfire looked at Robin. "I was thinking of Tokyo as well today."

Robin raised and eyebrow. "You were?" Starfire nodded.

"And I thought about what we were talking about on the tower."

Robin stood there silently. "And I was thinking about what you said. That we didn't have time for each other when we were out playing heroes. And you are right. We have no time. I understand now that I will never be your girlfriend. Just a friend who is a girl ."

Robin looked at her in shock.

 **'I knew it. That's what he wanted.'**

"Now if you excuse me fellow Titan Robin, I am going to the Tower to sleep." She walked away.

"Star! Star wait!" Robin called after to her.

He hit himself in the head. "Stupid!" He dropped to his knees. **'Way to screw up the best thing that ever happened to you!'**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Haunting Thoughts**

Robin got up and put his boots back on. He walked back to the Tower. He came in and the others looked at him.

"What?" asked Robin.

"What did you do to upset Star?" asked Cyborg.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Robin.

"She's angry. I have never seen her this upset. She came in cried out in anger and headed to her room and slammed and locked her door." Said Beast Boy.

"Did you guys get into a fight?" asked Beast Boy. Robin walked past the others and headed to Starfire's room. He knocked.

"Starfire, open the door." there was not answer.

"Star open the door and let me talk to you. Star."

There was silence. "Starfire, please I only want to talk to you." She opened the door.

"I do not wish to talk to you fellow Titan Robin." She shut the door in his face.

"Starfire, what we have one argument and I am no longer your best friend?" There was no answer. Robin punched her door.

"Please Starfire, talk to me. How can we fix this if you won't let me talk to you?"

"Robin, I don't want to talk to you. Please leave me alone." Robin nodded.

"Fine." He walked away.

Starfire slumped against her door and started to cry. She loved him so much, and it hurt knowing that he didn't feel the same.

Robin slammed his door and sat on his bed with his head in his hands. He screwed up and he knew it. And he didn't know how to fix it. Suddenly the alarm went off. Cyborg came in. "It's Cinderblock."

Robin nodded. Starfire and Raven began flying, Beast Boy turned into a cheetah, Cyborg jumped into his car, and Robin jumped on his R Cycle. They made it to Cinderblock.

"Titans GO!" he yelled and they all started to fight. Cinderblock knocked Cyborg back and Beast Boy unconcious. Raven was hit also. Robin took his bo staff out and started to fight himself.

Cinderblock broke the staff. Robin was thrown back and hit the concrete. Cinderblock went to bring his fist down and Starfire took Robin's hand. Starfire threw him so he could kick.

Cinderblock dodged and hit Starfire and she went through two buildings. The others looked in shock. Robin took his sword out and began hacking at Cinderblock's body.

Raven ran over to Starfire. "Starfire! Starfire can you hear me?" she asked as she looked in the rubble.

She saw some bricks move and she came up. "Are you okay?" Starfire nodded.

"Just a headache, nothing more."

Robin was thrown to the ground. Starfire came back at him and shot him with starbolts. Cyborg shot him with his cannon and brought him down. After Cinderblock was taken to the jail.

"Good work Titans." Robin said. He looked at Starfire. "Thank you for helping me." Starfire nodded. She walked away. He looked at the others.

"Man you need to fix this between you and Star. This is just awkward." said Cyborg.

"She won't talk to me. She is that mad at me." Robin said, defeated.

"What did you do that pissed her off?" asked Cyborg.

"We talked about Tokyo and she took it the wrong way."

"What exactly did you say in Tokyo?" asked Cyborg.

"Well we were talking about our friendship and then I told her that there was no time for...us. That we were heroes and that she had to accept it."

He looked at them and even Raven looked shocked. "Man Rob, I never thought that you were that mean." said Beast Boy.

"You never say that to a girl. Especially to a girl as sensitive as Star." said Cyborg.

"I apologized and she took it the wrong way."

"She went to the beach and she told me that she understood that we couldn't be more. I didn't mean for it to hurt her." Cyborg rolled his eyes.

"Damn, no wonder she is mad at you. What are your feelings for her?"

Robin looked at Cyborg. Raven grabbed Beast Boy's arm. "Come on Beast Boy, let's go for a walk." Beast Boy nodded.

"What are your feelings for Star?" Robin looked down.

"I...I think that I am in love with her. She is the most beautiful girl that I have ever seen. She is just simply amazing." Cyborg raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think that there is a _maybe_ there Rob. You love her."

Robin looked at Cyborg. "Now if I were you, I would go and tell her." Robin nodded. He jumped on his R Cycle and sped back to the Tower, and straight to her room. He knocked on the door.

"Starfire, please let me talk to you. If you let me talk to you this once, I will never again if that is what you want." The door opened.

"What is it that you want Titan Robin?"

Robin frowned, she was still very upset. "Come to the roof with me." Starfire nodded and followed him up to the roof.

"What is that you want to talk about?" Robin was nervous.

"Us."

Starfire started back to the stairs. "Starfire wait!" he grabbed her arm.

"Please hear me out." Starfire nodded.

"I was thinking about Tokyo for another reason. I know what I said, about only being a hero, that there was no time for us."

"But I realize that there is time for us. I beleive that a hero isn't all I am. I'm thinking that maybe we...we could be..." He looked at her face, her face not changing.

"Starfire...I am in love with you. I'm in love with you and I want to be with you."

Starfire covered her mouth as tears filled her eyes. It started to rain.

"I will do whatever I can to fix...-Robin." said Starfire.

"Starfire?" Starfire placed her hand on his cheek.

"Stop talking." She leaned in and took his mask off. Green meeting Blue.

She leaned in and their lips met. They stayed like there for a moment or two. They broke apart and they put their heads together. "I love you Starfire."

Starfire smiled. "I love you too Robin."

Their lips met again. Robin's normal spiky hair was flat on his head. Starfire smiled. "I like your hair like that."

Robin smiled and they kissed. Robin reached behind him and took his cape off and draped it over her shoulders.

"Let's get back inside. We don't need to be catching colds." Starfire nodded. Robin put his arm around her shoulders and put his mask back on . Starfire blushed and smiled. They made it to the common room. The other Titans looked up.

"Well it's about time." said Cyborg. Robin and Starfire smiled and looked at each other.

"Okay so who wants breakfast for dinner?" asked Cyborg.

"I do! Me too!" said Robin and Starfire.

They looked at Raven. She looked up. "Whatever." Cyborg and Beast Boy headed to the kitchen.

"Let's also make tofu!"

Not that nasty crap!"

"It is not nasty!" Robin chuckled. Everything was normal.

He and Starfire stood there. "I am going to change, we are soaked." Robin nodded and they left the room hand in hand. After getting changed they had a nice evening with their friends.

The next few weeks went by with not a lot of trouble. It was a beautiful summer day and Starfire wanted to do something with Robin. She knocked on the door, and opened the door. Robin was still sleeping.

She smiled and got on her knees and brushed the hair from his eyes. He opened his eyes and smiled. "There she is. My beloved." Starfire smiled.

"I want to do something with you."

Robin sat up. "What did you have in mind?" Starfire thought about it.

"I want to go swimming." Robin shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay sure. You got yourself a suit a long time ago and you never had the chance for you to wear it." Starfire nodded.

She kissed his head. "Thank you boyfriend Robin." Robin smiled. Starfire looked at his eyes.

"You have beautiful eyes. Do the others know?" Robin shook his head.

"No one other than you and Bruce have seen me without my mask."

Starfire nodded and put her hand on his cheek. They leaned in and their lips met. Robin put his hand on the back of Starfire's head, pushing her into the kiss. She opened her mouth and let his tongue access her mouth. He did the same.

He sat up and pulled her on top of him. Her straddling him. Starfire's hands getting tangled in his hair. They broke apart for breath. Robin moved from her mouth and traveled down to her collarbone.

He took one of his hands and started to caress her breast. Starfire groaned, pushing herself into his hand. He moved his mouth down.

 _ **KNOCK KNOCK!**_

They gasped and broke apart.

"What? Rob, are you hungry?" Robin sighed.

"Yeah. Okay, is Starfire?" Robin and Starfire blushed.

"Y-Yes Cyborg." They blushed and looked at each other. Robin scratched the back of his head.

Starfire got up and headed to the door. "I'll see you at breakfast." Robin nodded, still blushing.

"Star, I love you." Starfire turned and smiled.

"As I you Robin." She went out and headed to the common room.

They came to the common room and they ate breakfast with their friends. Starfire was so happy. She had amazing friends, an amazing boyfriend, and there was peace. The alarm went off and the screen lit up.

Blackfire appeared. Starfire looked away from her.

"Sister, you seem to be doing rather well. I want you to come home. We need you here." Starfire stood with her back still facing her.

"Starfire, did you hear me?" Starfire turned.

"Oh, I heard you, I just don't care." Blackfire got mad.

"Am I no longer important to you? Is your planet, and it's people no longer important?"

Starfire flew to the screen. "Who are you to question my love for my people? I have always done what was best for Tamaran. And what did you do? You took over as Grand Ruler, and Tamaran went to hell."

Blackfire smiled. "I was thinking of visiting." Starfire's eyes narrowed.

"We do not want you here." Blackfire rolled her eyes.

"Like I care. Why did you contact us anyway?"

Blackfire smiled. "Sharp as ever little sister. I just wanted to tell you that Skotadius is looking for you. And he is rather mad that his little toy got away from him. He still says that he didn't break her enough."

Starfire got angry. "Just let him get to me. I will fight for my life. And if he does fight, he will fall. I will not let him break me."

Blackfire rolled her eyes. "There is no question that you can protect yourself. But what about your friends?"

Starfire looked at her friends. She looked at Robin and he nodded. She nodded back at Blackfire.

"My friends and I can handle anything. Even the attack that killed Mom and Dad, and Ryand'r?"

Starfire gasped. "No one can survive that attack. No human. No Alien. Nothing." Robin looked at Starfire. Tears filled her eyes. She bowed her head and picked it back up.

"I will protect them. I will not fail."

"Tell me sister, have you ever told your beloved or your friends about that night? The night that they all died, and it was your fault?" Starfire looked up in horror.

"Ah, she hasn't. Well that shall be a good conversation. So long little sister."

The screen went black. Robin touched Starfire's shoulder. "Are you okay Star?" Starfire shook her head.

"I wish to be alone." She flew to her room and she closed and locked the door. She collapsed on her bed and wept.

That terrible night was always in the back of her head. It never left her head, it would plague her dreams. The night so vivid in her head. She had never told anyone, because she knew it was her fault that her mother, father, and brother were dead.

There was a knock. "Star, is there anything that I can do?" she heard Robin from the other side of the door.

"No. Please I wish to be alone boyfriend Robin." she buried her head in her pillow.

Robin put his head to the door and his heart ached when he heard her crying. He was angry that Blackfire would do this to her. He had demons of his own, considering his past, his parents, their deaths.

He knew what it was like to lose his parents. He wanted to be there for Starfire, to show her that she was not alone in her pain. He shut his eyes, and headed back to the common room.

"How is she?" asked Cyborg.

"She is crying." said Robin as he sat down.

"She is more than crying. She is full of grief, sadness, and extreme guilt." stated Raven, closing her book.

"What can we do?" asked Beast Boy.

"There is nothing that we can do. Except wait for her to come to us when she is ready." The others nodded.

Starfire didn't come out for dinner or for the rest of the evening. She stayed in her room. Robin was very worried about her, but respected her when she asked to be alone.

 **'I just wish that there was a way to help her.'**

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _ **Starfire was standing at the ready. She was ready to fight alongside her sister, parents, and brother. She was ready to protect her people for the Gordanians. The first fleet came and began their attack.**_

 _ **"Koriand'r! Go in front!" Her father ordered. Starfire nodded. The battle raged on, blood covering the ground. "Princess Koriand'r!"**_

 _ **Starfire turned and looked at a guard. "Your father wants you with him and your siblings!"**_

 _ **Starfire nodded and flew back to her parents. She was attacking every Gordanian that she could. A cry was heard. Starfire turned and saw her father fall. "Father!" She screamed as she flew to her father.**_

 _ **She touched him. "Kori...and'r...Keep fighting." His hand dropped from her face. "FATHER!" She yelled. Her sister fell back and hid. Her brother and mother continued on fighting.**_

 _ **Her mother was struck. "Mother!" She ran over. "This is nothing. Koriand'r help me up." Starfire nodded and helped her mother up. She suddenly felt blood spray on her body.**_

 _ **She looked at her mother and noticed that her mother had a hole in her chest through and through. She screamed in horror. Starfire rushed to her brother, took his hand, and they ran.**_

 _ **Starfire was shot in the side. "Sister! No! Ryand'r! Run!" Ryand'r stood there. "RUN!" He turned just in time to be shot in the head. Starfire gasped out in horror as her brother's blood reached her fingers. "MOTHER! FATHER! RYAND'R! NO!"**_

 _ **Starfire was shot again in the arm. She looked up into the face of Skotadius. He smiled. "Welcome to hell Princess." Starfire fell unconcious. Little did she knew that she would be a slave for the next 8 years. The faces of her father, mother, and brother filled her head. Their eyes open, never blinking again.**_

 _ **DREAM**_

 _ **Starfire sat there in a puddle of blood as she looked at the bodies. Starfire covered her face with her hands. She heard loud laughter. She looked up and there was a giant Blackfire standing over her.**_

 _ **"What have you done Koriand'r? You let the Gordanians kill our family? How could you?" Starfire looked up.**_

 _ **"No! I didn't mean to!" Blackfire started laughing.**_

 _ **"Why Koriand'r?" she turned and there was her father.**_

 _ **"How could you let this happen to us?" Starfire bowed her head. She started crying in the darkness.**_

Starfire jumped awake, her hair messed up, her body shaking, her eyes full of tears. She bowed her head. She cried. She had never had that nightmare. She dreampt of her parents and brother's deaths but not the one with Blackfire. She shuddered.

 **'I have to talk to Robin. I can't do this anymore.'**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Memories**

Starfire got up from her bed and walked out of her room. She tiptoed down the hall and to Robin's room. She knocked very lightly. "Robin?"

She opened the door and saw him sleeping peacefully. She smiled and it turned into a frown and she looked at the floor. She didn't want to burden him.

She backed out of the room and headed back to her room. She stopped at her door and decided to head to the roof. Robin and she still came up to the roof every morning to watch the sunrise.

She got dressed and headed to the roof. She sat on the roof and let her feet dangle off the edge. She looked at the bay to try to calm herself. But nothing seemed to work.

Those nightmares plagued her mind and she couldn't escape them. She laid down on the roof and looked at the sky, turning a light pinkish yellow as the sun was beginning to rise.

Starfire closed her eyes. "You still seem very tired." Starfire opened her eyes and saw Robin standing there above her with a smile.

Starfire returned the smile and sat up. "I was hoping that we could still enjoy the sunrise together." Robin said.

Starfire looked at him. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well you were so upset. I was worried that we would miss a sunrise together." Starfire shook her head.

"No we will never break the tradition of watching the rising of the sun." Robin smiled.

He frowned when he got a closer look at her face. "Starfire you look so tired. Are you not getting sleep?"

Starfire looked at him and looked away from him. "I have been having the mares of the night."

Robin looked at her. "You have been having nightmares?" Starfire looked at him and nodded.

"Are they about what Blackfire was talking about yesterday?" Starfire nodded.

"Robin?" Robin looked at her. "Would you ever hate me for something that happened?"

Robin looked at her with confusion. "What do you mean Starfire?"

"Well let's say, that there was something that happened in my past. Something that I couldn't prevent."

Robin rose an eyebrow. "Star what is it that you are trying to tell me?" Starfire looked at him, tears filling her eyes.

Starfire told Robin everything. When she was done she looked at him in horror as he said nothing.

Starfire looked away from him and begins to give up. "I understand if you no longer wish to be with me Robin."

Robin grabbed her wrist with his hand. "Starfire do you honestly think that I would hate you for what happened?"

Starfire looked at him in shock and sat back down. "You do not do the hating of me?" Starfire asked.

"Never. What happened wasn't your fault. You were very young and Blackfire should have been there to help. None of what happened is your fault. I could never hate you Star."

Starfire smiled as tears filled her eyes again. "Thank you Robin." Robin smiled and nodded.

They watched the sunrise with smiles on both of their faces. "So beautiful." Starfire said.

Robin smiled. He took her hand. "Come on, they are probably making breakfast." Starfire nodded and got up.

After breakfast Starfire and Robin joined Beast Boy and Cyborg on the sofa and watched Cyborg kick his butt. Starfire laid her head on Robin's shoulder.

"NOT AGAIN!" Beast Boy screamed as he was beaten again. Robin gave him a death glare. He pointed at Starfire.

"She got practically no sleep last night, let her sleep." Robin whisper yelled. Beast Boy nodded.

"Sorry." He whispered. Robin picked Starfire up and carried her to her room. He laid her on her bed and covered her up.

He thought about it. He hadn't slept well either because he was worried about her.

He laid next to her and watched her sleeping form and before too long he fell asleep too. Cyborg knocked on the door and smiled at what he saw.

He slowly shut the door. "So where are Robin and Star?" Beast Boy asked.

Cyborg looked at Beast Boy. "They are sleeping. Leave them alone. They have earned that." Raven and Beast Boy nodded. Raven shut her eyes and smiled.

She looked at Cyborg. "Her guilt, pain, and sadness is all gone. She is in peace." Raven said. Cyborg smiled.

The alarm went off, waking Robin and Starfire. They rushed to the screen. Slade appeared.

Robin was shaking with anger. "What do you want Slade?" Slade looked at Robin and the other Titans.

"I want Starfire." Robin put an arm in front of her.

"Well, you are going to have to get through me first." Slade smiled and looked dead at Starfire.  
"Is this what you wish girl? Do you wish for them all to suffer a fate that they cannot face? Can you honestly believe that your pathetic friends can stop the Gordanians? They were killed instantly. And now you think that they stand a chance. Don't make me laugh."

Starfire looked at her friends and Robin. He nodded. "I will not step down. I will fight. And I will not stop until this planet and my friends are safe." Slade rolled his eyes.

"You five cannot stand against an army of Gordanians. Blackfire sends her regards." Starfire looked at him with anger.

"Where is she?" Slade shrugged his shoulders.

""I have no idea." The screen went off. Starfire looked at the others and walked off. Robin went to follow and was stopped by Raven.

"Leave her be. She needs time." Robin nodded. Starfire went into her room and looked at herself in the mirror.

"I will not fail. I will always be there to protect those that need me." She closed her eyes and her eyes glowed green. She breathed and they went back to normal.

A few days passed and Starfire was doing nothing but training. She was determined to make sure that she was ready for anything. Robin came outside to the training arena and sat on the steps as he watched Starfire train.

When she was done he walked over to her. "Starfire." She turned and smiled.

"Hello boyfriend Robin. What is it that you need?" she asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk." Starfire frowned and looked away.

"I cannot boyfriend Robin. I must continue my training that way I know that I can protect you."

Robin sighed. "Star, why do you think that you have to do this all by yourself?" Starfire looked at Robin.

"They are _**my**_ enemies." Robin walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Starfire, you are not alone in this. They are enemies to all of us. Not just you." Starfire walked away.

"Skotadius is responsible for the death of my parents and brother, you don't understand the hatred I have for him. He killed the only family I ever knew. And I had my sister turn on me. I am alone."

Robin turned her around. "You are _**not**_ alone. And if you think otherwise then that is stupid. I know what it feels like to lose the only thing that you have known. But pushing yourself away from us is not going to help."

Starfire sighed. She walked away. "Starfire wait!" Starfire turned.

"You are right Robin. However I refuse to have my family taken from me a second time." Starfire turned and was hit, sending her across the arena. Robin ran to her and helped her up. When the dust cleared there stood Skotadius.

Starfire shook with anger. "What's the matter Tamaranian? A little upset are we?" he said smugly.

"This ends today." Starfire and Skotadius began fighting. Robin ran to the tower.

"Titans! We've got company!" They ran out and more Gordanians came out. They all started to fight.

"You are still weak as ever! Weak as the day that I killed your parents and brother." Starfire screamed out in anger. She was struck in the ribcage. She hit the ground hard and she touched her wound.

Blood oozed from the wound. Skotadius jumped and got ready to attack. "Starfire!" Stafire winced. Robin hit him with his bo staff. He hit Robin into Starfire, causing them both to hit the ground.

Starfire looked at Robin. She shook him. "Robin! Robin get up! Please!" She cried.

"Weak as ever." Starfire started to shake and she turned. Her eyes glowing green and she fought him with all her might. He hit her and she went five feet into the ground.

"When are you going to start trying?" Skotadius asked. Starfire picked herself up.

"I will never stop fighting you."

"What about me?" Starfire looked up and there was Blackfire. "You will never get stronger sister. Look, all your friends are fighting, Robin is hurt. What good are you?" Starfire stopped. She dropped to her knees and bowed her head.

"You are nothing more than a pest to the Titans. And now what? Are you really just going to let them fight for you? You? The one that has brought them nothing but harm?" Starfire looked at her sister with anger.

"No." Blackfire smiled. "No. I will _**never**_ let you hurt my friends and loved ones again. No MORE!" She screamed as she began to glow green. The ground began to shake, green light seeped through the cracks.

The others looked at Starfire. Her eyes were open, green, her teeth gritted out. Robin woke up and looked up. Starfire was surrounded by green energy. Blackfire looked at her sister in fear.

Starfire just stood there, trying her best to keep herself under control. Robin got up and walked over to her. He very gently took her hand. She looked down, her eyes still glowing green and they softened.

She blinked and they were back to normal. "You stupid girl DIE!" Skotadius yelled, sending a black aura at them both. They looked and they were launched across the arena, creating a four foot hole.

Robin got up, rubbing his head. He looked down and Starfire wasn't moving. "Starfire! Starfire!" He looked up as Skotadius came back. He grabbed Robin by the throat. The others raced over.

"If any of you try to help her or him he dies." they stopped dead. Skotadius looked at Starfire and laughed evilly. "Finally that stupid girl can join her pathetic family." Robin looked down at her body, still not moving.

Starfire opened her eyes and the glowing started all over again, the ground shook even harder. "For the last time Skotadius. Get...OUT!" Starfire's energy exploded. Robin and the others opened their eyes.

Robin looked over and Skotadius was dead, his eyes no longer blinking, his chest no longer moving. Robin looked at the others. "Is everyone okay?" he asked.

They all nodded. "Wait where is Starfire?" Beast Boy asked. Robin looked around and Starfire was nowhere to be found.

"I don't know. Where is she?" Robin asked as he picked himself up. He limped a little but continued walking. "Starfire! Starfire can you hear me?!" Robin yelled as they looked around. They had no luck.

"Blackfire is gone too." said Cyborg. Raven flew over to a hole and she gasped. There was Starfire. Her body was covered in dirt and bruises. She was in between pieces of earth. "Starfire!" Raven yelled.

The others rushed over. Raven used her magic to lift the pieces of earth and Robin gently picked her up. He felt his uniform become wet. When he moved his hand, his glove was covered in blood.

He was glad that she was still breathing. "Come on Rob. Let's get her to the medical bay." Robin nodded and walked off with her in his arms. After Raven cleaned her off and changed her, she started healing Starfire.

When she was done she returned to the common room with the others. "I have never seen so much power in Star before, she was almost a different person." said Beast Boy.

"She has always had that much power. I guess she just never had a reason to use it." said Raven.

"Her power was almost as strong as Terra's. Her energy started breaking the ground." said Beast Boy.

"She did it for us. She was training so hard to make sure that she kept us safe. And she became angry when my life and your lives were in danger." Robin walked away.

"Starfire will be fine once she rests." said Cyborg.

"But that's all she has been doing. She doesn't do anything else other than rest in the medical bay." said Beast Boy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 _ **Wonderful Moments**_

Starfire continued to rest in the medical bay, Robin never leaving her side. He was still amazed by the amount of power that Starfire displayed. He was also worried because of her not waking up.

Raven and Cyborg both assured him it was from her physical injuries and the amount of energy she used with her powers. Robin just worried for his girlfriend. Blackfire was still out there. And she was still out to destroy her sister.

Robin looked at her sleeping face and wondered why Blackfire hated her so much. There was still so much about Starfire that he didn't know about. but also there were things that he didn't tell her either.

Starfire's eyes fluttered. Robin out his hand on hers and put pressure in it. Starfire opened her eyes and she looked at him with a smile. "Robin." Robin smiled and kissed her hand.

"I'm right here Star." She sat up and looked at her boyfriend. "Skotadius? Is he gone?" Robin nodded. "Yes, he is gone. The remaining Gordanians took him back with them. And Blackfire was nowhere to be found."

Starfire nodded. "I can celebrate a small victory with the defeat of Skotadius."

"When I am better, I think that I am going to Tamaran to visit." Robin nodded. "And I would like you to accompany me." Robin nodded.

"Of course I'll go with you." Starfire smiled. "How are you feeling?" Starfire looked at him with a smile.

"I am much better. I only really feel a few bruises." Robin nodded. He called Raven and Cyborg back in to make sure she really was okay. Raven touched her shoulder and she focused.

"She is almost completely healed. Maybe one day of just rest then she will be back to normal. We can go ahead and get you out here that way you can go and relax in your room." Starfire nodded and smiled.

"Thank you. Both of you." They both nodded. Starfire looked at Robin and smiled. Starfire was unhooked and she stood up. She looked at Robin and she took his hand. They walked out hand in hand.

They walked to her door. Starfire looked at Robin. "If you would like to stay here for a little, I am going to grab a shower." Robin nodded. Starfire walked to the bathroom and she looked at her bruised body in the mirror.

Most of them had turned yellow and were healing. She sighed and she walked into the hot water. She sighed as she felt the water cascade down her body. Starfire changed into a light purple tank top and darker purple shorts and she brushed her hair and she walked back to her room.

Robin was laying there in her bed, red tank top and black shorts. Starfire smiled as she looked at her boyfriend out of his uniform. She walked over and laid in the bed, resting her head on his chest.

"Feel better?" he asked her. She nodded. "It feels so much better. I don't smell like the medical bay anymore." Robin chuckled and gently wrapped his arms around her. "I'm not hurting you am I?" Starfire shook her head.

"Not at all." Robin buried his face in her hair. Starfire looked up and looked at her boyfriend's face. She lightly touched the circles under his eyes. "You look so tired Robin. Have you slept at all?" Robin nodded.

"A little. I was more worried about you." Starfire sat up and looked into his eyes. "I am interfering with your health Robin." He shook his head. "No, I was worried about you. I really am okay."

Starfire sighed and she laid on her back. "Please sleep a little Robin. Please." Robin sighed and nodded. He really was tired. He laid down and nuzzled into her neck and hair. Starfire smiled as she gently ran her fingers through his hair.

Before she knew it he was passed out and sleeping with a smile on his face. Starfire smiled and she shut her eyes as she fell back asleep. Robin woke up first and looked at the sleeping girl. He got up and covered her back up. He kissed the side of her head. He walked out to the common room.

"How is she?" asked Cyborg. "She's back asleep. I think we both just needed some sleep." He nodded. "I was thinking about going to get some pizza." said Cyborg. "I'll bring some home for you and Star. I know that we should just let her rest." Robin nodded.

"Thanks." Cyborg nodded and the other titans left for the pizza parlor. Robin sat on the sofa and he turned on the T.V and started to watch a movie. Starfire woke up and she looked around her room.

She looked over and saw that Robin was nowhere to be seen. She got up and walked out to the common room. Robin turned and looked at her.

"Hey, I didn't want to wake you." Starfire laughed. "You are the one that hasn't been sleeping well but you are worried about my sleeping." Robin chuckled.

"I was just watching a movie. The others went to the parlor to get some pizza they are bringing one back for us." Starfire smiled. Normally she wanted to spend time with all of her teammates, but today just time with Robin sounded perfect.

She sat on the sofa next to him and he put his arm around her. She looked up to his masked face and took the mask off. Robin looked at her with his crystal blue eyes. Starfire smiled and gave him a kiss. She laid her head on his shoulder.

About an hour later the other titans came home and Cyborg handed the box over to Robin. "Good to see you up Star." said Beast Boy. Starfire smiled. "It feels good to be up." Robin and

Starfire ate their dinner while they watched movies with their teammates. Starfire smiled and she laid her head back on Robin's shoulder. This was what she fought for. She fought for them. She fought for this planet. She fought for her family. And nothing made her happier.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 _ **Haunting**_

Starfire and Robin woke up the next morning and they went up to the roof to watch the sunrise. Starfire looked at the sky as it filled with the sun's glow. "I always look forward to this every morning." she said with a smile. Robin nodded.

"When I was living in Gotham, I also watched the sunrise every morning before I would train." Starfire looked at Robin.

"You mean when you were working with the Batman?" Robin nodded. "Yeah." Starfire nodded.

"Someday I would like to meet him, although you don't really mention him." Robin looked at the bay and sighed. "A lot happened between him and I." He looked at her. "And I will tell you about it sometime." Starfire nodded. She looked at the bay.

"Robin where you scared when I glowed green?" Robin looked at her in shock. "No, why?" Starfire looked from the sun to Robin. "I just wanted to make sure that you weren't afraid of me after you saw the extent of my powers."

"Starfire, I love you for the person you are. And there is nothing that you do that will ever make me not want to be with you." Starfire smiled. "My powers scared me a little. I won't lie to you. "

Robin put his arm around Starfire. "I'm sorry that you felt that you had to use that much power to protect yourself." Starfire shook her head and she looked at him. "There is no need to apologize."

Robin nodded and kissed the top of her head. "I want you to promise me something Robin." He nodded. "Anything Star." She looked dead in his blue eyes. "I want you to promise me that you will try to help me keep my powers under control. I'm scared what will happen if I ever get that angry again."

Robin nodded and hugged her tightly. "I promise Star." Starfire leaned in his embrace. She laid her head on his shoulder and looked at the sun shining on the bay.

"I wish to travel to Tamaran." Robin looked at her. "Are you sure you're well enough?" Starfire looked at him with a smile and nodded.

"Yes." The titans boarded the ship and Starfire looked out her window and she sighed as she looked at the space around her. She hadn't returned to the planet since she almost got married.

She wondered how her planet was faring. They made it to Tamaran and Robin looked at Starfire as she stepped on the ground of her home planet. She smiled as she looked at the planet that she used to call home.

She walked to the palace and there stood many guards. "Princess Koriand'r,welcome home." they all said as they all bowed. Starfire smiled and she walked in to the palace and to the throne room. There sat Galfore.

He smiled warmly as he walked to her and hugged her. "Welcome home my little bumgorf." Starfire smiled. "It is good to see you Galfore." They separated. "What brings you and your companions?" Starfire landed and she looked at Galfore.

"I have come to visit the gravesites of my family. Their death has been avenged after 9 Earth years." Galfore looked at her and nodded. "At last, our King, Queen, and Prince can rest in peace, on the anniversary of their untimely death." Starfire nodded.

Robin and the others looked over in surprise. Robin felt bad that he didn't know this was the day that Starfire's life changed for the worse. She looked at Robin and she took his hand and they walked to the back of the palace.

They walked to a secluded part where there was a metal fence. Starfire opened it and they walked down a tunnel and there at the end was three stones, all with names in Tamaranian. Starfire walked over and sat at the stones.

"Mother, Father, brother, at last I can come here and tell you that your deaths have been avenged. You can finally rest in peace and no longer suffer. I apologize that it took so long to avenge you. And I do still promise that I will live up to the Princess that you hoped I would be. No matter what I have gone through, I hope I have made you proud."

Starfire bowed her head. "I only wish that I would have been there all those years to protect you all." Robin sat next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "They are so proud of you Starfire." he said gently.

Starfire looked at Robin and smiled slightly. "I do hope so." She looked at the stones and she kissed her two fingers and put them to each stone. Starfire stood up and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you." She said. Robin kissed the side of her head. Of course." "Why don't we return to the palace. We should get ready to rest a bit before dinner." said Starfire. Robin nodded. "Yeah."

They returned to the palace and Starfire brought Robin to her room. "I didn't really get to show you my room the last time we were here." Robin chuckled. "Well, you had more pressing matters."

Robin looked around and on the nightstand by her bed there sat a picture. There was a man with red hair and mustache, and green eyes wearing what Robin could only assume was Tamaranian armor.

On his left was a woman with dark purple eyes and dark purple hair wearing the same armor. And by their sides where three little kids. Blackfire, Starfire, and he was guessing the little boy was her little brother.

They all looked happy. Robin smiled at the picture. Starfire followed his gaze. "That was one of the only times my sister did not hate me. I miss those times, we were almost like a real family."

Robin looked at her and she was looking at the picture with sad eyes. "Star, I heard when you were talking to your family at their graves, what exactly happened all those years ago?" Starfire looked at Robin and sighed sadly.

"So much had happened to me before I came to earth and met you and our other friends." Robin took her hand.

"Please tell me. I just want to know why Blackfire hates you so much. You are the most amazing person that I know." Starfire sat on her bed.

"When I was but a child of 8, I was outside playing when suddenly we were attacked. I had gone to stand by my family and fight for our planet. The Gordanians were attacking. They destroyed every planet they attacked. I stayed by my people and we fought for our planet."

The leader, Skotadius told my father that if they traded me, there would be no danger to the people of Tamaran. My father refused to give up his daughter and so they attacked our planet. When my parents and brother were killed, I was taken prisoner, and for six long years I endured unimaginable and horrific torture." Robin's eyes widened.

"Until one day I couldn't take the torture anymore, I escaped. I couldn't return to Tamaran due to the death of the royal family being my fault. So I traveled through space. But then I was caught again along with Blackfire and we were taken to a place run by the Psions."

"They were scientists and they abused the fact that Tamaranian's way to absorb solar energy." He took her hand and squeezed it. "For two long years Blackfire and I were tortured as they tried to give us so much solar energy that we would explode."

"I then broke free and freed my sister. But Blackfire attacked me and left me for dead. I was able to escape while using my starbolts. But when I escaped I attracted the eyes of Skotadius once again and he followed me to earth where I met you."

Robin sighed and shook his head. He couldn't believe that she had endured so much. "The day I destroyed Skotadius, was the same way I escaped from the Psions. And if I didn't have the starbolts, I may have been destroyed."

Robin looked from the ground to her. "What do you mean?" Starfire looked to Robin. "Blackfire and I have something that makes us different from other Tamaranians." Robin raised an eyebrow.

"We are the only ones of our kind that has starbolts. We got them from the experiments done on us." Robin shook his head.

"I can't believe you went through all this, you are the strongest person I have ever met." Starfire looked up with tears in her eyes. "I just wish that I could be with the remaining royal family I have. No matter what she has done, I love Blackfire uncondtionally."

"I just wish that she did not hate me because I was more accepted because I could fly like other Tamaranians." Robin hugged her. He couldn't believe that Blackfire hated the girl that he loved so much because she could do what other Tamaranians did. "I'm sorry Star." he said, stroking her hair as she cried on his shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 _ **Just can't catch a break can I?**_

Robin hugged Starfire as he cried, he rubbed her back and gently kissed her on the top of her head. Starfire breathed raggedly and she wiped her eyes. She looked at Robin. "I'm sorry Robin." he shook his head.

"Don't be sorry." Starfire shook her head. "It makes me weak." Robin shook his head.

"No it doesn't. In a way it makes you human. Never be sorry for feeling. I'm glad that you feel." He wrapped his arm around and kissed the side of her head. There was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" called Starfire. Galfore came in and looked at her. "Princess, we have decided to throw a celebration for your parents and brother, as a way to honor them since our beloved princess has come back for a bit." Starfire smiled and she nodded quickly.

"Oh what a glorious idea!" she said. She flew over and hugged Galfore tightly. Robin looked a little nervous. Starfire noticed this and flew back over to him. "Is there something wrong boyfriend Robin?" Robin shrugged.

"I didn't plan on going to a celebration, I only have my uniform. None of us have clothes for something like this."

"Don't worry young man, you can be fitted for our clothing." Robin nodded. "Thank you Grand Ruler Galfore." Galfore's laughter boomed.

"Just Galfore young man, please." Robin nodded and stood up. "And please it's Robin." Galfore nodded. Robin was accompanied by some servants to be fitted and Starfire walked over to her chest where all her gowns were and she smiled as she looked through them.

Her heart swelled when her eyes rested on the dress on the bottom. She picked it up and she hung it up. This was the one. She smiled.

Starfire helped Raven get fitted for hers and helped get the palace for the celebration. She smiled as she looked at the decorations.

Soon it was time for her to start getting ready. Galfore knocked on her door and she opened it and Galfore looked at her with love. "You look beautiful my little bumgorf. It fits you just like it fit your mother." Starfire smiled.

Robin stood at the bottom of the stairs. He had a chest plate over his chest and he wore purple pants along with gauntlets. Beast Boy wore the same and Cyborg wore some purple fabric as well.

"Presenting the Grand Ruler of Tamaran, Galfore, and Princess Koriand'r. Robin gawked as she walked down the stairs. She had plating around her bodice. He took her hand and he guided her to the dining area.

Everyone ate more civilized then the last time they visited the planet. Robin and the others looked at her with confusion. "I taught them to eat more like humans when you are around." Robin chuckled. Soon it was time to dance.

Robin walked over and offered his hand to Starfire. She smiled and took it. They headed to the room. Starfire stopped. Robin looked at her with confusion. "What's the matter?" Starfire blushed.

"I don't really know how to dance." Robin raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean? You danced with me at prom." Starfire nodded. "But that was different." Robin smiled and took her hand and walked to the middle if the floor.

Starfire looked at him with nervousness. Robin smiled. "Do you trust me?" Starfire nodded. Before she knew it she was dancing and she felt like a natural at it. She looked at Robin with a giant smile.

"One of the perks of living with Batman, I had to go to a gala or two, and I had to learn to dance. Starfire giggled.

"Thank you Robin." Robin smiled. "For what?"

"For making this a good evening." Robin smiled and nodded. They leaned in and suddenly the lights flickered. Starfire looked around. All the guests stopped dancing and they look around.

"What is going on?" asked Cyborg. "I do not know." said Starfire as she looked around, trying to find the source of the problems. Her eyes landed on the problem and she got instantly angry.

"Sorry for interrupting the celebration." Everyone looked up to Blackfire standing there in the doorway. Starfire looked at her in anger.

"Miss me little sister?" Starfire's hand folded into a fist, she could feel a starbolt forming. "What are you doing here Blackfire?" Blackfire smiled.

"Why I am here to celebrate the ruling of mother and father. What else?" Starfire stiffened.

"What's the matter sister? You didn't actually think that I would miss this celebration, did you? They were my parents too." Starfire relaxed and lowered her hand.

"Why would I miss one of the biggest celebrations of our planet." She asked with a smirk.

"You don't deserve to call to yourself one." said Robin. Blackfire looked at Starfire. "Sister, keep your human quiet." Starfire stiffened.

"They are our guests."

"Perhaps it is smart if I just let it go. This is a day of celebration and nothing should spoil the special occasion that is this day." Blackfire smiled and came in.

"Let us continue with the festivities." said Starfire. "Yes by all means let us celebrate the day that we lost our amazing leaders."

Blackfire looked at Starfire with a cruel smile. "Let us celebrate with the Princess that did nothing as our family was slaughtered."

Starfire bowed her head. She looked back up. "Please sister, not today. Today is a day of celebration. Don't ruin this for Tamaran." Blackfire rolled her eyes.

"Please sister, I am here for the planet." Starfire rolled her eyes and walked away. "It didn't seem to mean to you when you made yourself Grand Ruler." she mumbled, walking back to Robin.

"Everything okay?" Starfire nodded. Galfore walked to the front of the room. "Now Princess Koriand'r would like to say a few words about our departed leaders." Starfire walked to the front of the room. She grabbed a glass.

"Today we celebrate the lives of King Myand'r and Queen Luand'r the amazing rulers of this wonderful planet Along with our loving Prince Ryand'r. Now we celebrate this day for my beloved parents who not only brought peace to this planet, but they also died protecting their beloved children."

"We celebrate my parents that despite anything stayed strong for the planet. Although I am heartbroken over the loss of them and brother, I am grateful that I have a family. Let us take a moment to honor them as they died on the last planet."

Everyone was bowing their heads. "Thank you." Starfire walked away and joined her friends. Starfire hugged Robin. Robin kissed her head.

"Yes, and let us not mention that some were not strong enough to protect the crown." Starfire stopped and looked at her sister.

"I was 8 years old! You were 11! Yes we were good warriors, we were but mere children sister! Now please let ius have this day of celebration." Blackfire grabbed a glass.

"Yes by all means let us celebrate the lives of the King and Queen of Tamaran, the King and Queen who spoiled the younger children and pushed the eldest away! Because she couldn't fly and they decided that the eldest wasn't fit to rule the planet."

"But if you think about it subjects, this really is all Koriand'r's fault. She is the reason that our first planet was destroyed because all the planet along with the King and Queen couldn't let her go. And she didn't have the courage to leave for her people."

Robin was starting to shake in anger. He stopped when he saw Starfire. She was shaking in anger and her fists were clenched and he saw bits and pieces of green form in her hands.

"Star you have to calm down." he whispered in her ear. She looked at him and started to breathe through her anger. She unclenched her fists.

Galfore stood up. "Komand'r please stop. You speaking ill of the dead along with the living and it very disrespectful." Blackfire laughed.

"No Galfore, what is disrespectful is someone that is not a member of the royal family is sitting on the throne of Tamaran."

The whole room gasped. Starfire started to shake a little again. "Neither of us were what was best for Tamaran." Blackfire laughed.

" _ **You**_ are not fit to rule Tamaran. You can't rule with your heart. Time on Earth has changed you Starfire. You are much softer than you used to be. You are _**rutha**_." Robin remembered when Starfire told him the meaning on that word. Weak. And he remembered how much she hated that word.

Starfire shook her head. "No, if anything everything that has happened to me, where I am living has made me strong." Blackfire scoffed. She pointed to Starfire. "I challenge you to another battle for Tamaran."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 _ **Secrets are deadly**_

Everyone in the room stopped and looked between the two sisters. Starfire rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Forget it sister, I will not fight you. We will not ruin this day for those that cared for our leaders."

Blackfire laughed. "I think you're afraid. I always was the better fighter growing up. You were always the one that ran away and cried. I always had to rescue you from whatever trouble you managed to get yourself into."

Robin and the others were ready if a fight broke out. They were all on edge. Robin was worried about Starfire. He knew that she was still a little worried about the amount of power that she had used back at the tower.

She tried to keep her temper under control. He didn't want her to see her hurt again. Galfore stepped up to the two sisters. "Blackfire, I ask that you leave Tamaran for the time being." Blackfire looked at him and smirked.

"Sorry, Grand Ruler or not, I have royal blood and you don't. Therefore I won't be leaving Tamaran." She focused back on her sister.

"Now come on sister. Are you going to fight or not? I could always go after Galfore or your pathetic friends. But you know that no one can battle fairly. You and I are the only ones that have the starbolts."

"You are the only one that can prey to even leave a scratch on me. And I'm sure that you are not okay with attacking those weaker than us."

Starfire looked dead at her sister. "No. Now please, leave it be. Either leave the planet or enjoy the fact that you are home." Starfire turned her head and walked toward her friends. Blackfire's eyes glowed and she threw a starbolt.

Before it hit her, Starfire blocked it with on of hers. Blackfire smiled. She sent a few toward the guests. She flew in front and canceled them all out with hers. She looked at her sister with anger.

Robin walked over to her and took her Bo staff. Starfire landed next to him and put her hand on his shoulder. She looked at him and she looked dead at Blackfire. "You want a battle? Then let's battle."

Starfire took her dress off and revealed her titan uniform. Blackfire smiled and her eyes glowed and she came flying at Starfire and she grabbed her wrists and they went flying through the wall of the palace.

Galfore looked at the guests. "Go and take cover." He along with Robin and the other Titans ran to the hole in the wall to watch their Princess. Blackfire grabbed Starfire by her arm and threw her into the outside of the palace.

She hit it hard and they all winced when Blackfire took her by the both her arms and threw her so hard into the ground, it created a crater into the ground. Starfire picked herself up and she looked at her sister.

Her eyes glowed green and they filled with anger. She flew back up and they both had a starbolt in their hands and they clashed. They both got thrown away from each other. Blackfire flew too quick for Starfire and she grabbed her by the throat and threw her into the ground.

"Want to know something sister?" she said with a smile. "You really didn't accomplish avenging our family." Starfire struggled and she looked at her sister.

"What are you talking about?" she choked out. Blackfire smiled. "Didn't you ever wonder how they knew exactly to get to the palace and know all the weaknesses of every guard that was told to fight?" She put her lips to her ear.

"It was me." Starfire's eyes widened and she looked at her sister. "I was the one that helped the take over of our Tamaran." Starfire shook her head.

"All Mother and Father had to do was give you up to the Citadel and then they would have been spared. All they had to do was give you up. But no, they had to refuse and thus I told Skotadius that they could be destroyed."

"And our brother, who was only five?" she choked out as she tried to claw her sister's hand from her neck.

"He was just collateral damage. I knew that he wouldn't approve of me being the Grand Ruler. And he could battle me for the crown. And allowing The Citadel to take you was a wonderful bonus. Skotadius and I agreed to allow The Citadel to have you. But you escaped. I thought and hoped you were dead."

She threw Starfire into a giant boulder, breaking it. Blackfire wrapped her hand back around her throat. "Starfire!" Robin yelled. It looked to him that she wasn't really fighting.

"So yes Sister, it was I that initiated the end of our parents and brother." Tears filled her eyes. Flashes of the dead bodies of her family went through Starfire's mind.

 _ **'Mother, Father, Brother.'**_ Suddenly her sadness was replaced with anger. She gritted her teeth and her eyes glowed green. She clenched her fists by her side, and the ground started to shake.

As soon as Robin felt the ground shake, he knew what it was. "Starfire!" He took off, hoping that he would get there in time. Starfire punched her sister from her and started to throw starbolts relentlessly at her sister.

Blackfire looked up and there was Starfire, floating above her, her eyes still glowing and a starbolt in her fist. Blackfire laughed. "You don't have the guts to release that starbolt sister." Starfire raised her hand higher.

"Starfire!" Robin ran over to her and took her other hand. Starfire looked at Robin. He could see tears flowing from her glowing eyes. Starfire's eyes softened slightly. Blackfire threw Starfire away and she threw a starbolt at Robin. Before Starfire could get to him or he could move, he was hit in the shoulder.

He yelled out in pain as he hit the ground. Starfire looked at her sister, who was again smiling. "For the last time...Get...OUT!" She yelled as there was a green explosion. When the dust settled the titans along with Galfore came running out.

They looked around and Robin sat up. There was a giant crater where Starfire stood and they looked over and Blackfire was stuck between two pieces of earth. Robin stood up and approached the alien girl.

She looked at Robin with normal eyes. She dropped to her knees. Robin ran over to her. The others rushed over to the crater. "Are you alright Star?" She breathed raggedly and nodded. Her eyes rested om his blood soaked shoulder.

She gently touched his shoulder. She looked from the wound to his arm, blood running down it. "I am so sorry." She said. Robin shook his head. "No need to be sorry. I'm fine." She looked over as some soldiers grabbed her sister. She looked back over at her companions. Galfore took a step closer to them.

"Are you alright my little bumgorf?" Starfire looked at all her friends and looked at her sister. She looked at Galfore with tear filled eyes.

"No, no I'm not." She looked at Robin. "I'm sorry." She took off flying. "Starfire!" Robin got up and went to run after her. Galfore's giant hand stopped him. "Princess Koriand'r needs some time alone." Robin looked at Galfore and looked up as Starfire's figure got smaller.

Robin was joined by the other titans. "Come on, let's go in and wait for her to come back." said Cyborg. "Besides, someone should address that injury." said Raven. Robin nodded and walked along with is friends, wondering what was said to break the girl he loved.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 10

 _ **Grief can make you snap**_

Robin and the others waited at the palace for Starfire. While the other Titans stayed with Galfore downstairs, Robin was in Starfire's room, waiting for her. He wondered what Blackfire said to break her the way she did.

He worried for her safety even though they were on her home planet. Robin walked to the balcony and he scanned everywhere for a hint of Starfire. He just wanted to know that she was safe. He heard the door open and he was joined by Raven.

"Still no sign of her?" Raven asked. He shook his head.

"Can you sense her at all?" he asked. Raven shook her head. "Wherever she is, she is too far away for me to access her." Robin sighed.

"She can take care of herself Robin. She knows the planet." Robin nodded and sighed.

"But I understand that you are worried for her." Robin looked at her. "I am no so much worried about her safety because she grew up here. But I worry about how she is doing mentally. I have never seen her so broken."

Raven nodded. "The best thing we can do is be there for her when she is ready to reveal whatever Blackfire said."

Robin nodded. "How long should I give her space before I should go look for her?" Raven shrugged.

"If she isn't back by morning, I will come with you and we will look for her." Robin nodded.

"Thank you Raven." She nodded and she left him alone on the balcony. Robin went back to scanning everything for her. Starfire sat on a rock and she cried. She didn't want her friends, boyfriend, or her people to see her like this.

She didn't want to look weak in front of anyone. She couldn't believe what she had learned. Blackfire was also responsible for the deaths of her family. Her parents will never get to meet her amazing companions.

If the time came, her father would never get the chance to walk her down the aisle. Her brother would never be able to grow up, and figure out what his destiny was. She would never be the same.

And to make matters worse, she couldn't help but feel guilty. If she would have just had the courage to go to the Citadel, her family would have been spared.

She laid in a ball and wrapped her arms around her body as more sobs shook her body. Robin sat back on her bed. He couldn't sit still. Starfire never came home last night. She was gone all night.

He was waiting for Raven to wake up. He started to pace the room. The door was opened and there stood Raven. "She never came home. I am worried." he said.

Raven nodded. "I woke up Beast Boy and Cyborg. We are all ready to look for her." Robin nodded. They all met downstairs and they walked outside. Beast Boy morphed into a blood hound.

As soon as they were getting ready to leave, Beast Boy barked. They all followed his nose. There was someone walking toward them. Robin took off running toward the person. He stopped two feet from the figure.

It was Starfire. She stopped a few steps from him. He was relieved that she was alright. He took her in. Her eyes were red, probably from crying. He also saw that there was dark circles under her eyes.

He took his cape from his shoulders and gently put it around hers. She gave him a small smile. "Are you okay Star?" She looked at him with sad eyes.

"No, I am not okay Robin. But I hope that I will get better." Robin nodded and put his arm around her and guided her inside.

"Glad to have you back Star." said Cyborg. Starfire smiled and she leaned into Robin's shoulder. He walked her to her door.

"Do you need some more time alone?" Starfire looked at him and shook her head. "No, I do not wish to be alone." Robin nodded and followed her inside. Starfire and Robin had both changed into their pajamas.

Starfire laid down and Robin sat next to her and put a hand on her hip. "Are you ready to talk about it yet?" he asked. Starfire looked up at him and then back at her bed.

"I don't know if I ever will be ready to talk about it."

Robin tightened his grip slightly on her hip. Starfire looked up into his blue eyes. "I am here for you Star, whenever you are ready. I will always be here for you." Starfire looked at her blanket and took a deep breath.

"It turns out I didn't completely avenge my family like I had thought." Robin looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?" Starfire sniffled.

"It turns out that Skotadius isn't the only one responsible for the death of the royal family. Blackfire helped."

She breathed shakily. "When she was told that she wasn't fit to rule Tamaran, she gave them intel. When the Gordanians attacked, the plan was for them to take me to The Citadel, and then they would surrender to the Gordanians and Blackfire would become Grand Ruler."

"But she didn't really think that Father and Mother would refuse to give me up. So...She told Skotadius that it was okay to kill them. And she killed Ryand'r because she didn't want to have any competition for the crown." She started to cry again.

"I know that she was responsible for this, but I still feel guilt. And it's crushing me." Robin looked at her with pity.

"I'm sorry that I'm being weak, but I don't know who else to tell." Sobs started to shake her. Robin picked her up and put her to his chest and he wrapped his arms tightly around her. He wished that he could take away her pain.

"If I would have been brave enough to go to the Citadel. I could have saved them." Robin shook his head.

"Can I really say that I am innocent of all responsibility for them?" she asked. Robin hugged her tighter.

"You have to let this go. This isn't your fault. You have to stop letting this guilt crush you. You endured so much for your people. And you have always done what was best for Tamaran. You were willing to go though six years of unimaginable torture."

"You reached your breaking point. You did what you had to do to stay alive. You were willing to marry whatever that creature was if it meant peace for your planet. You fought your sister for the crown because you knew that she wouldn't rule Tamaran properly."

"Everything bad that has happened, has been because of Blackfire. You have always been there to clean up her messes." Starfire looked up at him. Robin wiped the tears from her eyes with his thumb.

"I just feel like I have failed." Robin shook his head.

"You have failed nothing. You are an amazing person Kori. And any planet would be lucky to have someone as amazing as you to protect it. Your amazing personality is what made me fall in love with you."

Starfire smiled and she hugged him tightly. "What would I do without you Robin?" She asked. He hugged her tighter as well.

"Something that you will never have to worry about. I am not going anywhere Kori." Starfire smiled and looked at him.

"You called me by my Tamaranian name." Robin smiled. "Is that okay?" Starfire smiled and nodded. "It is. I love it."

Robin kissed her head. "What is your earth name?" she asked. Robin chuckled. "It's Richard." Starfire smiled.

"Richard. I love it. Are you okay with me not calling you Robin?" Robin smiled and nodded. They kissed. Robin laid down and Starfire laid her head on his chest. "Your heartbeat is so comforting."

Robin smiled, wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "Maybe you should get some sleep." Starfire nodded.

"Will you stay with me?" Robin smiled. "Nowhere else I would rather be." Starfire smiled and she let her boyfriend's heartbeat lull her to sleep. Robin buried his face in her hair and he fell asleep himself. Starfire woke up late afternoon and she looked at her sleeping boyfriend.

She looked up at his bandaged shoulder and she gently touched it. "It's mostly healed." said Robin, startling her. He opened his eyes.

"Raven healed most of it. It's basically a bruise now. But Raven thought it would be best to keep it covered for now." Starfire nodded and looked at her.

"I wanted to apologize for running off." Robin shook his head.

"You needed time. That's okay. I'm just grateful that you didn't do what I do. I shut everyone out." Starfire nodded.

"Now, no more apologizing." Starfire nodded.

"Perhaps one more." Robin looked at her with a raised brow.

"Will you come with me?" Robin nodded. They got dressed and they walked back to the graves. Starfire sat at the stones and looked up.

"I am so sorry that you were betrayed. And I am sorry that I wasn't as strong as I am now. But I promise that Komand'r will pay what she has done not only to this planet, but to this family."

"And I promise that she will be punished justly. And I promise that I will continue to make you proud. I will be the warrior that you want me to be. And I will be the Princess you hope I will be."

She got up and looked at Robin. "There is one thing that I must do before we return home Richard. I need to make sure that Komand'r is punished." Robin nodded. She walked out and Robin followed her. He saw something change in his love when she made that promise. He saw a hint of hardness in her. He wondered what she thought what should happen to Blackfire.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 _ **Ripping open old wounds**_

Later that day, Starfire walked down the halls of the palace and she walked to the council meeting room. She opened the door and there was the council along with Galfore were sitting at the table.

Galfore looked up at Starfire. "Princess Koriand'r, what is it?" Starfire walked up to the table. She bowed to Galfore and she nodded her head to the members of the council. She looked back at Galfore.

"Grand Ruler, before my friends and I depart, I wish to be here for the trial of Komand'r." Galfore nodded.

"We were just discussing that Princess. We will put her in trial first thing tomorrow morning. Starfire nodded. "Thank you." Galfore nodded. She walked back to her room where Robin was waiting for her.

"Galfore said her trial will be tomorrow morning." Robin nodded. "So does this work the same way it does on earth?" Starfire sat down next to him.

"Well the Grand Ruler will be sitting at a desk much like your judges on earth. Then there is someone who walks up to a podium and they read the charges against the accused. Then the accused states whether or not they are guilty of the crimes."

"Then the Grand Ruler along with the members of our council will decide what punishment fits the charges against that person." Robin nodded.

"What are you going to do if Galfore and the others decide to sentence her to death?" Starfire sighed and looked at the floor. "I will be upset sure, but if it's what they decide, then that's the sentence she deserves. She has done so much to her people and her own family."

Robin nodded. "I understand that you feel anger toward your sister, but this is dark Star. Even for you." Starfire looked at Robin with narrowed eyes. "Like you dealt with Slade? You wanted to destroy him as well."

Robin nodded. "Yes I did. But it almost cost me my team. It almost cost me _**you**_. And when I experienced that, I vowed never to do that again. I couldn't do anything that cost me you or my team. _**You**_ showed me there was a better way."

Starfire looked back up at Robin. "Tell me Robin, did your family betray you?" Robin shook his head.

"No, but I know what it's like to lose both your parents. I lost my family at a young age too." Robin looked at the ground.

"I wanted to do what you do now. I wanted to destroy them, I wanted to make them pay for taking my family from me. I had all this anger inside me. But then Batman showed me that there was another way to channel that anger. He taught me that there is a right way and a wrong way to get justice."

Robin looked back at her with his blue eyes. "I just want to be there to make sure that you don't travel down that dark path. Because if you do, it's very hard to come back from that. Think about Terra." Starfire looked at Robin.

"Perhaps. Will you come with me tomorrow morning?" Robin sighed and nodded. The next morning Robin woke up to an empty bed. He sighed as he looked at the ceiling. He had hoped that he helped Starfire out a little.

He dressed in his uniform and he called the other titans together. "I think that we should all be there for Starfire. She needs our support. There are things that she needs us to be there to help her through." said Robin.

They all nodded. "We always have Star's back." said Cyborg. Robin nodded. They all walked into the courtroom and sat in the audience. Galfore slammed his fist on the desk. "Bring in the accused." he said.

The door opened and two guards walked in with Blackfire. They sat her down. Galfore looked at Blackfire. "Princess Komand'r of Tamaran, you are hereby charged with the assault of honored guests and the assault on Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran." He looked at the council members.

"Are there any other charges that need to be brought up?"

"Yes." He looked at Starfire and she walked to the podium. "I wish to add two more." Galfore nodded. She walked up to the podium.

"I also hereby charge Princess Komand'r with treason to Tamaran. And..." She looked at Robin. She took a deep breath. "And with the murders of King Luand'r, Queen Myand'r, and Prince Ryand'r."

Everyone in the courtroom gasped. Galfore looked at Starfire in shock. "For these charges, how do you plead?" Starfire asks. Blackfire looked up at Starfire and she smiled.

"Guilty." The courtroom went silent. "Although I am surprised that you didn't put the charge against you there."

Starfire shook her head. "This is not about me, this is about our family. What happened to me has nothing to do with that."

Blackfire scoffed. "You just don't want anyone to know what happened to you." Starfire rolled her eyes and looked at Galfore. "We will now leave to decide sentence." Galfore and the others walked out of the room for an hour.

Starfire sat in a chair and she looked at her sister and sighed. Galfore came back. "We have reached a decision. Princess Komand'r you have committed heinous crimes against the planet of Tamaran, and for that I hereby sentence you to death."

Starfire looked from Galfore over to Robin. She sighed and she looked at Galfore. "Grand Ruler, I object your verdict." Robin looked up from the ground to his girlfriend in surprise. Galfore looked at her.

"What punishment do you propose?" he asked. Starfire looked at Blackfire and back at Galfore. "I propose we sentence her to life imprisonment. Where she will never see the light of day again. We can lock her in where we lock away our worse criminals." Galfore looked at her with surprise.

"Maybe we should send her to life in the Citadel." suggested one of the council members. "No. I will not be responsible for subjecting anyone to what I experienced and went through."

Blackfire scoffed. "I don't need your pity sister. Go ahead and send me to the Citadel. I'm sure they would love to get more information of how to get their little toy back." A chill ran up Starfire's spine.

Galfore looked from Starfire back to Blackfire. "Princess Komand'r of Tamaran, you are hereby sentenced to life imprisonment." He hit the table with his fist and Blackfire was taken away. She stopped as she walked by Starfire.

"Do your little Titan friends know all of what really happened to you while you were a slave for 6 years? Or are you too ashamed to let your precious Robin know? Afraid that he'll see you differently?"

Starfire looked at her sister. "That is not your concern. And why do you care?" Blackfire smiled.

"Because I know what they did to you. I know what you are hiding, and what you blocked our for the past 8 years. And now that I have ripped that open it will start to haunt you. I can still break you sister. I don't have to use my fists."

The guards pushed Blackfire out of the room. Robin walked up to her. She looked at him. "Everything okay?" Starfire looked at him.

"I am ready to go home." She walked away from them. The titans stood by Robin. "No offense, but she's acting a lot like you." said Beast Boy. Robin glared at him.

Beast Boy backed away. "Her world is forever changed. Blackfire has broken Starfire in ways that not even Robin can heal." said Raven. Robin looked at her with concern.

"What should I do?" asked Robin. Raven sighed. "What you've been doing. Be there for her when she needs you." Robin nodded.

"Come on, we should probably get the ship ready to go home." They nodded. The next day they boarding the ship.

Galfore stopped Starfire. "Please, I want you to promise me something my bumgorf." Starfire looked up at Galfore.

"Please, let your friends in, and f not them, let that boy in. He cares for you." Starfire looked at Galfore. "I am sorry. But there are things about my past that not even Robin should know." Galfore sighed.

"Just promise me you'll try." Starfire nodded. She hugged him and boarded the ship. Starfire didn't say a word the whole flight back. No one wanted to pressure her into talking. Robin just worried for her.

But he figured that she needed her space. When they arrived home she went straight to her room. "Okay did you and Star switch personalities? _**Ow**_!" Raven slapped him in the back of the head.

Robin sighed and walked to her door. He listened but heard nothing. He knocked on the door. "Star, please open the door. Please talk to me. Don't shut me out." He put his fist on the door as he pleaded with her to open the door.

She opened the door. "I am sorry Robin. There is just so much running through my head. My whole life changed in three days. My family is gone, my planet suffered. It's just a lot to take in." Robin nodded.

"I know it is. And I am willing to give you space, I just worry for you." Starfire nodded. "And I also want you to know, that I am so proud of you. You are the strongest person I know Starfire."

Tears filled her eyes and she shook her head. "I don't feel really strong right now Robin." Sobs shook her eyes. Robin wrapped his arms around her. "Starfire, it will be okay. It's alright." he said, as her tears soaked his shoulder.

He got her to her bed and she cried herself to sleep. Robin covered her and he got up to leave. He felt her grab his hand.

"Please, don't leave me." Robin crouched. "I am just going to change." Starfire nodded. He quickly ran to his room and changed and he came back to her room and laid in her bed.

"Robin, I need you to promise me something." Robin looked down into her emerald green eyes. "Please don't leave me." Robin wrapped her tighter in his arms.

"Never." He said. She nodded and fell asleep in his arms. Robin was woken by whimpering. Robin looked down and heard that it was coming from Starfire. "Please." she said as she twisted around.

"Please, you don't have to do this. Please stop. No, Please, Please!" she started to scream.

"Starfire! Starfire, wake up!" She bolted up and panted, shaking. She looked at Robin. She rested her head on her arms. "What did you dream about?" asked Robin. She looked back up at him.

"I can't." She said, looking away from him. He sat up. "Are you afraid that I will judge you?" Starfire looked up at his eyes.

"Star, I already told you, I will never stop loving you, and think any less of you." She shook her head. "I can't talk about it Robin. I'm sorry." Robin sighed deeply. "You are angry. I can see it in your face." He shook his head.

"No. I just wish you trusted me more." he said, getting up. Starfire looked at him as he walked to the door.

"I do trust you. I just can't tell anyone this. I swore to myself." Robin looked at her with a hint of anger. "You don't trust me enough. I guess you come to me when you're ready to trust me more."

He walked out of the room. Starfire sighed and laid on her bed, looking at the ceiling. Perhaps she should keep her promise to Galfore. And who knows Robin may not see her as any less a person.

She walked to his door and knocked on his door. Robin opened his door. He crossed his arms and looked at her. She looked him dead in the eyes. "Robin I didn't tell you everything that happened to me while I was imprisoned. I'm going to tell you a secret. One that Tamaran can never know.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 _ **Nothing can ever run smoothly, can it?**_

 _ **Warning this chapter contains adult content. I took ideas from the more darker side of Starfire's back story. The darker theme fit this fic a lot better. Again just fair warning.**_

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Starfire, what are you talking about?" Starfire breathed deeply. "I'm sure you caught what Blackfire said while we were in court." Robin nodded.

"Robin, there is more to my past. A part of my past that not even Galfore knows. And I fear that when I tell you, you will look at me in a completely different way." Robin took her hand and he squeezed it.

"I'm here. I'm here to listen to it all. There is nothing that you can say that will make me judge you or not look at you the same way I do now." Starfire took a deep breath and nodded. "Not only did I endure physical abuse, I also suffered from what your world calls...sexual abuse."

Robin's eyes widened and his nostrils flared."They...they raped you?" Tears filled her eyes and she nodded silently. He clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white. He had never felt such rage.

"They waited till I grew up a little bit. But once I grew, they started to...rape me. They said it was the way they treat prisoners of war."

Robin started to shake with rage. He wished he could find every creature that did this to her and kill them with his bare hands. "Please don't look at me differently. Please don't hate me."

Immediately his rage dissapeared as he looked at the fear in his girlfriend's face. Robin looked at her and he shook his head. He hugged her to his body tightly.

"No Star, I could never hate you. I just hate that you had to endure such torture for so long. I hate that this happened to you. I just wish that I could have saved you." Starfire gripped Robin's shirt as she sobbed. Once she got herself under control she sat back up. She looked back at Robin.

"The day I escaped to Earth, I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't take the pain of their abuse anymore. I had to escape. I had to try and live outside that horrible abuse." Robin rubbed her back.

"Please don't think any less of me." She begged. "Never." He said in her ear. "Galfore and my people can never know that it happened. They can never know how weak I was." Robin took her by the shoulders.

"I want you to listen to me very carefully Kori." She looked up. You are _**not**_ weak. You are so strong. You went through so much for your people. That doesn't make you weak, it makes you strong. You never cease to amaze me and I couldn't love you more."

Starfire had a small smile. "Can you promise me that you will keep this to yourself? Please don't tell anyone, especially the team. I don't want them to know."

Robin nodded. "I promise. I will never say anything." Starfire nodded. "Thank you. I am so grateful for you." Robin kissed the top of her head. "I love you Kori." She smiled. "And I love you Richard."

Weeks passed for the Titans and everything was normal. Starfire with help of Robin and the others was getting better. She was back to herself. She no longer worried about her past. She knew that she had Robin and her friends and she wasn't alone. There was a knock on her door and Robin came in.

"The others are getting ready for training. Ready?" She nodded. They all spared and soon it was time for Robin and Starfire to train. Robin got his bo staff out and Starfire got her starbolts ready.

Robin came at her with his staff. He missed her and she threw starbolts at him. She made an eye beam at him and knocked him down. Starfire landed above him and aimed a starbolt at him. He smiled and nodded.

Starfire went back to normal and she gave him a hand up. He walked over and grabbed another one of his bo staffs and tossed it to her. They started close combat. Starfire blocked every one of his strikes and she lost her footing.

Robin caught her in the shoulder. "Rob!" yelled Cyborg. Starfire fell back. He rushed over to her. "Star, I am so sorry."

She shook her head. "Don't be Robin. It is but a bruise." He sighed. He helped her up. "Are you sure you're alright?"

She nodded. "Yes, I am fine." He nodded. The alarm went off and they rushed to the screen. They got a visual.

"It isn't any of our normal villains." said Beast Boy. "No." They looked over at Starfire. "It's the Gordanians." Robin took her hand. "They won't hurt you." said Robin. "Yeah, we've got your back like always." said Cyborg.

"Alright let's go." They all left the tower. They made it to town where the Gordanians were tearing up everything they could touch. They stopped when the Titans got there. "We knew it wouldn't take long to lure you out. You have something that belongs to us." One pointed at Starfire.

"That piece of garbage." Robin walked up. "First of all she doesn't _**belong**_ to anyone. And second she isn't garbage. No one is taking her away. Our friend stays here. One let out a hissy laugh.

"We had so much fun with her last time." A look of fear came over the alien girl's face. A shiver ran up her spine. She took a step up and her eyes glowed and she felt her starbolts form.

They all got into a fighting stance. "Titans, go!" They all went at the Gordanians. Robin hit them with his birdarangs, and his bo staff, Beast Boy became a ram and an elephant and stomped them and rammed them.

Cyborg had his sonic cannon. And Raven had her magic. One had Starfire by the throat. "You have grown up in such a short time girl. We will have more fun with you this time." Starfire struggled, and stopped.

"No." She closed her eyes and focused. She opened her eyes and her eyes glowed a bright green. She shot eye beams at the creature. It yelled out in pain and threw her into a car. Starfire picked herself up.

She flew at it quickly and bombarded it with starbolts, creating smoke and dust. When it cleared Starfire was standing over the Gordanian. It looked at her. "Leave." She said with such authority.

They all looked in shock as they all helped each other and they rushed away from the Titans. She looked at the smiling faces of her companions. She returned the smile. "Let us celebrate with a pizza yes?" she said.

They all agreed and they all enjoyed their time together. A month passed. A typical day for the titans was going on today. Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing a videogame. Beast Boy was yelling at Cyborg for beating him and Cyborg was laughing.

Raven was sitting on her seat on the couch, reading a book and sipping tea. Starfire had her legs in Robin's lap and they were laughing at their other friends as they played the game. He looked at Starfire.

"Star?" She looked over.

"Yes, boyfriend Robin?" "Can we talk in the hallway?" She nodded and she followed her boyfriend out to the hallway. "What's up?" she asked.

"Well, I got a message this morning from Gotham. It was from Batman. He invited us to Gotham for a few days and he wants me to join in him at this gala thing. And I was wondering if you would like to come with me?"

Starfire smiled. "I would love to. But why does the Batman want ME there?" Robin smiled. "He heard me talk about you, and he wants to meet you." Starfire bit her lip in nervousness. "What?" he asked.

She looked at him. "What if he doesn't like me." Robin chuckled and shook his head. "You come from a planet of warrior aliens and you are worried about whether or not you are liked by the big bad bat?" he asked.

Starfire looked at him. "Robin, it is more than that. He is almost like your father. I want him to approve of the girl that you are with. And there are some people that don't like that my kind have come to this planet."

Robin put a finger under her chin. "Hey, even if he doesn't approve of you, I don't care. I love _**you**_ and I always will." Starfire smiled and nodded. "When do we leave?" she asked. "Tomorrow morning." She nodded. They told the other Titans and Cyborg was made temporary leader in Robin's absence.

The next morning they left the tower and on the way to the jet, they both changed into normal clothes. Starfire was in a purple cami and a pair of shorts, she also put her hair in a ponytail.

Robin was in a pair of faded jeans and a red short sleeved shirt. They walked up to the jet. "Good to see you Richard." said the attendant. He smiled and looked at her. "It's good to see you too Helen."

She smiled. Robin looked at Starfire. "This is my girlfriend, Kori." Starfire held out her hand and shook it. "It is nice to meet you Miss Kori."

She smiled. "Well we should go ahead and take off, you have a 4 hour flight sir. And Mr. Wayne doesn't like his guests to be late." Robin nodded.

"Yes, let's go." They sat down and they took off. "Do they know?" she asked. Robin shook his head. "No, they just work for Bruce Wayne." Starfire nodded.

"I am guessing that Bruce Wayne is the secret identity of the man of bats?" Robin chuckled and nodded. "Today you will meet Bruce and Alfred. Alfred is like family, but he is also the butler." Starfire nodded. They landed.

"Welcome back, Master Richard." said an older gentleman. Robin gave him a one armed hug. "Good to be back, Alfred." Alfred smiled at the young man. "This is Starfire,or Kori Anders." He said, as Starfire walked up.

"It is nice to meet you Ms. Anders." Starfire smiled. "It is nice to be meet you too sir." She said with a smile. "Where is Bruce?" asked Robin. "Mr. Wayne's still at the office. He promises to be home by 6 for dinner."

Robin nodded. "Yes. I'll just take Star out on the town." Alfred nodded. "Will you both be staying in your old room sir?" Robin smiled.

"Yes, thank you Alfred." Alfred nodded, taking their bags. "Star and I are going to go out, we have 8 hours to kill." He nodded. "He keep my motorcycle?" Alfred nodded. "Yes sir, it is in the garage, covered.

He uncovered it and Starfire marveled at the red bike. "It is beautiful." she said as she looked at the 1976 Harley. "Thank you. I got into fixing bikes and stuff, growing up. He handed her a helmet. "Are you up for a ride?" Starfire smiled and nodded. She wrapped his arms around his waist and they sped through Gotham.

Robin showed her all the places he hung out, his school, the bank that he had his first adventure as Robin. They stopped at the a iron gate. Starfire looked at the letters. "Arkham Asylum?" She asked, looking at the gothic building.

"Yes, some of our worst criminals are in there." he said. They stopped at a light. "Dick! Dick!" Robin turned and looked over. There stood a red head. He parked and took his helmet off, jumping off the bike.

"Babs! It's so good to see you!" said Robin, giving her a tight hug. "It is good to see you too Dick. She said with a smile. Starfire sat on the bike in silence. Robin walked over. Starfire took her helmet off and looked at Barbara.

"Babs, this is my girlfriend, Kori." Barbara looked at Starfire with a smile. "Right, you are the girl from Tamaran, right?" Starfire nodded. "It's nice to meet you." she said with a smile. "How do you know Richard?" asked Starfire.

"Well, Dick and I went to school together. And we also used to work together. He isn't the only one who has worked with the big bad bat." she said with a smile. "And we also dated briefly a few years ago."

Starfire looked at her with surprise and she looked at Robin. Robin sweat dropped. "Well I have to go and get changed for dinner at Bruce's tonight." They both looked at her with shock.

"Yeah. Bruce invited me to the house tonight. It must be because you're in town. So I'll see you tonight. It was nice meeting you Kori." she said, walking away. Robin looked over and Starfire was glaring at him.

"Uh Starfire? Why are you glaring at me?" Starfire rolled her eyes. "Perhaps we should make with the haste to make sure we are not late for dinner."

She said, walking to the bike. She sat on the bike and put her helmet on. Robin sighed and put his helmet on and hopped on.

She put her hands on his shoulders. He sighed. _**'Just when I thought everything would run smoothly.'**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 _ **Jealousy doesn't suit you**_

Robin and Starfire got changed and they headed to the dining room to wait for Bruce. Alfred pulled out Starfire's seat and they sat next to each other in silence. Robin looked over at her.

"Are you still upset with me?" he asked. She looked at him and back at the table. Robin sighed and looked at the table. Robin turned back to talk to her and just then Barbara walked in.

"Hey Dick. Hi Kori." Robin smiled.

"Hey Babs." Starfire looked up at Barbara. "Barbara." she said, looking back at the table. "Nice to you Dick, Barbara."

They all looked up and Bruce was walking in. Bruce put a hand on his shoulder. "It really is nice to see you, Dick."

Robin smiled. "Yeah, good to see you too Bruce." Bruce smiled and looked at Starfire. "And you must be Kori Anders. It's nice to officially, Ms. Anders."

Starfire smiled. "Nice to meet you too, Mr. Wayne." Bruce chuckled. "Please, just Bruce, Ms. Anders." She smiled.

"Please, call me Kori." Bruce smiled and he took his seat and they started eating. "So how is everything in Jump City?" asked Bruce.

"It's going alright. My team is doing well. We haven't had a villain we couldn't face yet." said Robin with a smile.

"I've been busy helping Dad, and Bruce. We have been having some problems from our more troublesome enemies from Arkham." said Barbara.

Bruce looked at Starfire. "Barbara's father is the police commissioner." Starfire nodded. "Really could have used your help boy wonder."

Barbara said with a smile. "Babs, you know I hate it when you call me that." Barbara giggled. "You didn't always hate it. When we were together you used to love when I called you that when we went on patrols together."

Silence went over the room. Starfire looked at her food and she didn't look up from it. Barbara looked at Bruce and then at Robin. She could see a slight anger in his eyes. She cleared her throat and went back to her food.

"So Kori, how is Tamaran?" Starfire looked up at Bruce. "It is very nice, we recently came back from a visit there. It was a bittersweet trip." Bruce nodded.

Bruce's phone pinged and he looked at Barbara. "It's your father. We have an escapee from Arkham." Barbara nodded.

"I'm sorry to interrupt our dinner Kori." Starfire shook her head with a smile. "Not at all. I understand." Bruce nodded and looked at Barbara.

"Let's move." Barbara nodded. They got up and left. There was silence in the room. Robin looked over at Starfire.

"Will you please talk to me? Why are you giving me the cold shoulder?" Starfire looked at Robin. "Very well, why are you really here Robin? Is it so you can reconnect with the girl that is an ex?"

Robin looked at her in shock. "What are you talking about? Do really think that I would ever get back together with Babs? We are just friends, nothing more." Starfire looked at Robin.

Robin's phone pinged and he looked at it. "It's Batman. He and Batgirl need help." Starfire rolled her eyes. "Go. They need you." She got up and started to walk away.

"Wait, you're not coming?" Starfire shook her head. "No, go and help the Batman and _**Babs**_." She waked out of the room. We went to go after her but his phone pinged again. He sighed and got changed.

"Sorry for calling you out, but the Joker has broken out and has put 6 officers in the hospital." Robin nodded.

"Don't worry about it." Batgirl looked around. "What, no Starfire?" she asked. Robin shook his head.

"No, she is sitting this out." Batman nodded. "This is where I want you and Batgirl to search." Robin nodded. "Okay, let's get him off the street." Batman nodded. Batgirl and Robin jumped from rooftop to rooftop.

They stopped to catch their breath. "I guess it's a good thing that she stayed home. Don't know if she can handle _**our**_ villains." Robin looked at Batgirl. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Batgirl looked over at him. "I don't know, she just doesn't seem like the one who can hold her own. I mean yeah she can handle the villains in _**your**_ city, but can she really handle the villains that you are used to?"

"Joker, Penguin, Riddler? Can you really say for sure that she can hold her own?" Robin glared at her. "Starfire is an excellent fighter. She can handle any villain that she comes across. She can handle Gotham villains just as good as Jump City villains."

Batgirl rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She went to jump and he put a hand on her shoulder. "What is your problem with her?"

Batgirl rolled her eyes. "I just think that you can do better than some alien from outer space." She shot her grappling hook and she too off. Robin growled out of frustration and followed. Starfire sat on the sofa and watched the fire, trying to let it calm her.

"Something wrong Ms. Anders?" asked Alfred. Starfire shook her head. "No Mr. Alfred, I am fine." Alfred nodded.

Starfire laid her head on the arm of the couch and sighed. This wasn't like her. Robin was usually the jealous one. He would glare at any guy that would even look at her. She feared that she could lose Robin to his first love.

She knew how strong first love could be. She closed her eyes and listened to the crackling of the fire, and waited for her hero to return home.

A few hours later they returned. "I'll take over the patrol until dawn." said Batman. Batgirl nodded. "I will be back at dawn." They nodded. She looked at Robin and walked away.

"Where is Kori?" asked Robin. "She's in the sitting room. She may have dozed off." Robin nodded. He walked into the room and stood behind the couch to Starfire sitting up. She looked over at him.

She looked back at the fire. "Are you hurt?" Robin shook his head. "No, I'm fine." Starfire nodded. Robin sat beside her.

"Listen Star, I know that you are worried about me reconnecting with Babs. But you need to know that you are the one I want to be with. You are the one that I love more than anything. I have no more feelings for Babs."

"None whatsoever. You are the one and only person that I want. I need _**you**_." Starfire looked at him. "So is she going to stay the ex who is a girl?"

Robin nodded. "I promise." Starfire nodded. "Then I promise that I will try not to be jealous." She laid her head on his shoulder.

He chuckled. "What?" Robin shook his head. "I think it's cute that you got jealous." Starfire rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Shut up Richard." She said, shaking her head. "Come on, let's get to bed." Robin lead her to the room. Starfire looked at his room. "This room is huge. It's bigger than our rooms combined at the Tower." Robin chuckled.

Starfire's eyes rested on a poster hanging close to his bed. There was a man, a woman, and a little boy on the poster. Her eyes rested on the little boy. He had blue eyes. She touched the poster.

"Robin, is this you?" she asked, looking at Robin. He nodded. "So you were in a circus, before you became a hero?" He nodded.

"Yeah, it was so much fun. All the other performers, all the travelling. Then one day we to do a show in Gotham. Before we went on we were visited by a mob boss by the name of Tony Zuko. He demanded that father pay him for _**protection**_."

"My father refused. When they were performing. the lines came undone. They fell to their deaths." Starfire covered her mouth with her hands.

"They thought at first it was an accident. But I soon found it wasn't. They took bolts from the trapeze wires and caused them the unhook."

"Bruce Wayne took me in and it didn't take long to figure out that Bruce was Batman. When I first became Robin, all I wanted was too kill Zuko myself for killing innocent people. And I was close to."

"Then Batman showed me that there was another way. A better way. So I let them live."

"Is that why you told me to spare Blackfire?" He nodded. "Believe me I know what it feel like wanting to take revenge against the people that take someone you love from you."

Starfire nodded. "Would you mind taking me to the mall of shopping tomorrow? I have nothing to wear to the gala tomorrow." Robin nodded.

"Don't worry, I have that covered. We are going to shop tomorrow. Now don't worry, and let's go to bed." Starfire nodded and they fell asleep in each other's arms. A few hours later there was a knock on the door. Robin slipped out of the bed and opened the door to Batman.

"Bruce, what is it?" he asked. "Barbara is missing." Robin's eyes widened.

"What?" Bruce nodded. "Yes, Gordon said she never came home last night. And she never showed up for patrol."

Robin stood there is shock. "Do you think that she went after Joker by herself?" asked Robin. "I don't know. But we need to find her if she is with Joker." Robin nodded. "I'm going to leave Starfire to sleep."

"No." They turned to Starfire. "I will accompany you." Robin looked over at Bruce. He nodded. Robin looked over at Starfire and nodded.

They walked through Wayne Manor and suddenly all the lights went off and the T.V. turned on. They looked at the screen and there was the Joker. He laughed as he looked in the camera.

"Hello people of Gotham City. I'm sure you know Batgirl." The camera rested on Batgirl's body on the ground. "You see, she thought she could take me on without the big bad Bat." He chuckled.

"But she was easy to beat. I also have heard that a little birdie is back in town. Little boy blunder has returned to Gotham. And I also heard that he has a new little friend with him. So I am talking to you boy blunder."

"I will give you a choice. You can either have Batgirl, or you can have your other little red headed sidekick. The choice is yours. You don't have much time though. You have till midnight."

Robin looked at his watch. 10:00. He only had two hours to save both Batgirl and Starfire without sacrificing the other. " He looked at Batman.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 _ **Reckless Behavior**_

 _ **A/N: I do not hate Batgirl/Barbara Gordon. I just wanted to use her so I could have some jealousy going on. I love Babs!**_

Starfire and Robin followed Batman into the batcave. "Should we cancel the gala tonight until we find Ms. Gordon, sir?" asked Alfred. Batman shook his head.

"No, that's not necessary Alfred. We should have her before the gala tonight." said Batman. Alfred nodded.

"Of course, sir." He walked out of the cave. Robin looked at Batman. "Do you want me to call the titans?" He shook his head. "No, not yet. I'm sure we can get her back ourselves." Batman started to type on the computer.

"Where should we start our search for Joker?" asked Robin. "We should start by looking at some of his old hideouts."

Coordinates started to come up on the screen. "We can split up. Starfire and I can search the south side of Gotham. You can look at the north."

Batman nodded. "Sounds like a plan." Robin nodded. "Robin." he looked at him. "Be careful. We don't know if Joker has broken anyone else out of Arkham." Robin nodded. "I will send word if we find anything." said Robin.

Batman nodded. Batman jumped in his car and he drove away. Starfire looked at Robin. "Should we go?" she asked holding out her hand. Robin nodded. "I've got my bike. Wanna ride?"

Starfire smiled and she jumped on the back of his old R cycle and they zoomed out of the cave. They pulled over and Robin took to the rooftops and Starfire flew close to his side. They went to the fourth known location.

"There is still no sign of activity in any of these buildings." said Robin. He looked at his watch 10:50. Starfire gazed over the buildings. She stopped. "Robin, look." Robin stopped and looked down.

There were flickering lights. Starfire looked at Robin. "I'll fly in and look if it is the Joker." She floated up. Robin grabbed her hand and she grounded. "No, I don't want you anywhere near him if he is in there. If it is him then he'll take you prisoner."

She looked at him. "I'll be okay Robin. I won't let him touch me. Besides, we are running out of time to save the Batgirl." Robin sighed. "If you sense any trouble, I don't care what it is, you come back."

Starfire nodded. "I will." Robin popped the air vet out and Starfire flew in. She stopped below the one where the light was coming from. She looked down. "I think that the boss has taken it a little too far. Does he really think that Robin will give up any one of his sidekicks?"

The other one shrugged. "Don't know. But I heard that the new girl is a hot piece of ass." Starfire rolled her eyes and she crawled to the next one. She looked down. There was Batgirl bound to the wall, her utility belt across the room.

"I can't believe that you think that Robin is stupid enough to come here without Batman or with that other girl." Joker walked over to her.

"Boy blunder has yet to be broken by me. And I know that he can't choose between you and the other girl. I just want him here. I want to force him to make a decision. He either walks out with you or the other one."

"He will have to forsake one of you. And in the past he has been so protective of you. So we'll see." Starfire took her communicator out.

 _ **"Star, are you okay?"**_

"Yes, I found the Joker. And he has the girl of bats."

 _"Is she hurt?"_

"No, she is unharmed.

 _ **"Okay, I am on the way to you."**_

Suddenly there were bullets going through the vent and Starfire fell through and hit the ground hard.

 _ **"Starfire!? Star, can you hear me!?"**_ came Robin's voice from the communicator. Joker out his foot on the communicator and destroyed it.

Starfire picked her head up and she was face to face with the clown prince of crime. He smiled.

"Well if it isn't the other little girlfriend of the little birdie." He took hold of the back of Starfire's hair and hit her head off the marble floor. Starfire was bound and gagged and thrown over with Batgirl.

She looked over and there was blood flowing from her nose. "So which one of you will he choose?" he said with a cruel smile.

Suddenly Robin came flying from the broken vent and he landed in front of Joker, his bo staff at the ready. Joker smiled.

"It's been a while little boy." said Joker. "Let them go Joker, they aren't part of your sick game." Joker laughed loudly.

"Well the one little redhead, or should I say Barbara Gordon, is the new sidekick of Batman. Robin and Batgirl both looked at him with shock. "And the other one, well she is associated with you. So, I would say that they are part of my little game." Robin got into a fighting stance.

"Now if I remember correctly, I gave you a choice. Which redhead are you going to choose to save?" Robin went at Joker he hit him away from the girls. Robin turned and Joker stood up with a gun.

"Now I remember telling you to pick which one you wanted to take with you. Now you better choose. Before I kill them both." Robin went at him again and Joker caught Robin in the shoulder.

"Robin!" yelled Batgirl. Starfire regained consciousness. She looked at her boyfriend, laying on the ground, blood beneath him. Starfire flew up. "Stop!" Joker turned and faced her. She had a starbolt in her hand.

"Do. Not. Move." she said. Joker smiled and looked at Robin, who was holding his blood soaked shoulder. "Little spitfire isn't she?" He aimed the gun at Batgirl. "But just how fast is she?"

Starfire flew at Batgirl and she blocked the bullet and it grazed her side. "Starfire!" yelled Robin. Starfire got up, eyes glowing. She shot Joker in the chest and he hit the opposite wall. He dropped to his knees.

"That's not funny." he said, hitting the ground, unconscious. Starfire freed Batgirl and she flew quickly over to Robin.

"Robin, your shoulder." she said as she looked at the blood soaked shoulder. "Don't worry, Alfred can fix me up. Just a few stitches." Starfire nodded and she hugged him. "Starfire?" She turned to Batgirl.

"Thanks." Starfire nodded. Batman came in. "Is everyone okay?" he asked. "Robin is hurt." said Batgirl. He looked at Robin and looked at his wound. "I'll notify Alfred." Robin nodded.

"Would have been worse, if Starfire wasn't here." said Robin. "Come on, let's get back." said Batman. Robin nodded. Starfire helped Robin up. Alfred extracted the bullet. Robin gripped the chair in pain.

Starfire put her hand on his. Alfred started to sew him up. Robin winced. "Are you alright sir?" he asked. Robin nodded. "I took the bullet, I can take the stitch." Soon he was done. Alfred looked at Starfire.

"And you Ms. Anders?" he asked. Starfire smiled. "No, I am okay. Just a scratch." Robin looked at Starfire's side. She had a bandage. "Please let Alfred look at it." Starfire sighed and nodded.

"It looks like the bullet just grazed her side." said Alfred, cleaning her wound. Barbara walked in.

"Dick, can I talk to you for a moment?" she asked. Robin looked at Starfire. "Go on. He's just cleaning it." Robin nodded and followed Barbara outside to the end of the hallway. "How's the shoulder?" she asked. Robin shrugged his good shoulder. "It's nothing." Barbara looked at him.

"I guess I owe Kori huh?" Robin looked at Barbara. "Don't make it seem like such a burden." Barbara rolled her eyes. "I still don't like her much." Robin looked at her in surprise. "She saved your life Barbara."

"I know. But she still isn't good enough for you. I am the one you belong with. When we were together, we were so happy. We did everything in sync." Robin shook his head. "But that is in the past."

"I'm with Kori now. And I couldn't be happier." Barbara scoffed. "You are such a hypocrite." Robin looked at her. "You told me that you couldn't be with me and still be a hero. And that you couldn't let yourself fall for a teammate."

"And look at what you did. She is a member of your team, and here you are, dating her. And she's an _**alien**_." Robin glared at her.

"Well that _**alien**_ saved your life, because you were too stubborn and reckless to take on Joker yourself. Have you lost your mind? You took Joker on and you lost. And when your life was in danger, it was Starfire that saved you."

He looked away from her. "And besides, my personal life is none of your business. Who I date is none of your business. You leave Kori alone. Stop criticizing her because you're jealous. I love her no matter what she is. She is the one I want to be with. So accept it and get over it."

Barbara rolled her eyes. "Whatever Dick. Soon you will realize that you are with the one person and I'm the one you belong with. You'll ditch that alien soon enough." Robin scoffed.

"Not happening. Now I am going to bed, after your stunt this morning, we have gotten no sleep. It's 4am and we have to get up early to get prepared for the gala. See yourself out." He turned and stormed away from her.

Robin walked back into the room. "Is Kori okay?" Alfred nodded. "Not a serious injury. And she seems to be concussion free."

Robin nodded. He looked at Starfire. "Shall we go get some sleep?" Starfire nodded. They laid in the bed. "I wanted to thank you." Starfire looked at Robin.

"For what?" "For being so brave. You faced one of the most dangerous villains in Gotham. You saved Barbara." Starfire smiled.

"That's what heroes do. They save people. Even people that don't like them." Robin looked at her.

"What do you mean?" he hoped that she hadn't heard their discussion in the hallway. "It's clear that Barbara doesn't approve of me. I can see the jealousy in her eyes." Robin sighed.

"Starfire, it doesn't matter if she approves or doesn't. I love _**you**_. To hell with anyone who has a problem with it." Starfire nodded.

"Now no more talking, we both need some sleep." Starfire nodded and she laid her head on his chest. They fell asleep in each other's arms.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 _ **Gotham City Gala**_

Robin woke up at 9AM. Robin got dressed and he smiled at what he saw. Starfire was still sleeping. Robin leaned down and kissed the top of her head. She groaned and she stretched.

"Is it time to wake up already?" she said. Robin chuckled. "Yes, come on, we have to get up and go shopping for the gala." Starfire sighed and she sat up. "You are right." He kissed the top of her head.

"Come on, let's go grab some breakfast." She nodded. They ate and they headed to the garage. "Are we not taking that bike today Richard?" Robin shook his head.

"No, we can't put the clothes on the bike. I have a car in here. Bruce gave me this garage because I liked to do mechanic work."

He walked to the back corner and he took a cover off of a car. Starfire looked at it with widened eyes.

"That is a beautiful car, Richard." Robin smiled. "Yeah, Bruce bought me this when I turned 15. I built it myself."

Starfire marveled at the car. "What is it?" Robin smiled. "It's a 1967 Shelby GT 500." Starfire nodded as she took in the beautiful car. It was a bright red with black interior.

"It is very nice." said Starfire. Robin walked over and opened the passenger door. "Princess Koriand'r." he said. Starfire giggled.

"Thank you Mr. Grayson." She got in. Robin started it up and it fired up beautifully. Robin smiled and they peeled out of the garage.

They made it to the mall. "Do you want me to come with you?" Starfire shook her head. "No, I want my dress to be a surprise."

Robin smiled and nodded. "Okay, meet you at the food court when you're done?" Starfire nodded. He handed her a card.

"Have fun." he said. Starfire smiled and nodded. Starfire walked into dress shop after dress shop. Finally at the last one, she found the one. She paid for it and she met her boyfriend at the food court.

"I didn't take too long did I?" Robin shook his head. "No, come on, if we get back we might be able to fit a small nap in." Starfire nodded. Robin grabbed the dress bag and her shoes and they headed back to the car.

They made it back to the house and they hung their clothes up. Robin looked at his watch. 12PM. "We can maybe squeeze in a thirty minute nap." Starfire nodded. "Perfect." Robin chuckled and they both fell asleep.

Robin was woken by a knock on the door. "Yeah?" Alfred walked in. "It is time for you and Ms. Anders to get ready, sir."

Robin nodded. "Yes, thank you Alfred." He nodded. Robin woke Starfire up. "Come on beautiful. Time to get ready for the Gala." Starfire nodded.

Robin stood at the bottom of the staircase and he fiddled with his bow tie. His jaw dropped as he saw his girlfriend.

Her dress was a pale pink and one shoulder. Her hair was part up, secured with a diamond hair pin. She looked at Robin with a smile. He walked up the stairs and he took her arm with his, and they walked down the stairs.

"You look stunning." said Robin. Starfire smiled. "Thank you. You look very handsome." Robin smiled. They walked over to Bruce and he had a woman on his arm.

"You look very nice, Ms. Anders." said Bruce. Starfire smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Wayne." Soon it was time for dinner.

Robin pulled a chair and Starfire sat down. He sat next to her. "It is nice to see you again, Mr. Grayson." said an older gentleman.

"It is nice to be back in Gotham, Mr. Evans." He nodded. "And who is your lady friend?" Starfire felt all eyes on her.

"This is my girlfriend, Kori Anders." Starfire blushed and smiled. "Hello, it is nice to meet all of you." she said.

"It is nice to meet you Ms. Anders. Tell me, how did you and Mr. Grayson meet? What do you do?" he asked.

Starfire started to panic. She looked over at Robin. "Well, Ms. Anders isn't exactly from here." came a voice.

They all looked over at Barbara Gordon. Robin glared at her. Barbara just smiled. "So you know Ms. Anders?" asked Evans.

Barbara smiled and nodded. "You could say that. You could say that she is out of this world, right Dick?" she asked. Bruce could feel the tension in the room. He cleared his throat.

"So, Mr. Daniels, Mr. Evans, please tell us about your plan for the Arkham expansion." said Bruce. Starfire sighed in relief.

Robin put a hand on her leg. Robin looked at his girlfriend as she tried to calm herself down. He looked across the table at Barbara and he glared at her. She smirked at him and focused on the conversation.

Once dinner was over, Starfire disappeared. Robin grabbed Barbara's arm. "You really enjoyed that didn't you? Making her uncomfortable?" Barbara smiled.

"I don't know what you mean Dick. I was trying to be a good friend." She walked away. Starfire sat on a stone bench on the back balcony and she sighed. "Perhaps this isn't where I belong." she said, looking at the ground.

"You are just now figuring that out?"

She looked up and there stood Barbara. "You don't belong here. You don't belong in his world. Tell me, what exactly do you do for the group? Robin's the leader, Raven has her magic, Beast Boy can shift, and Cyborg has his weapons."

"All you do is create a distraction for Robin. He is always getting hurt or put in danger because you are the one that always gets captured. You are nothing but a burden on Robin and his team. Admit it."

Starfire glared at Barbara. "You don't know anything about Robin, his team, or me." Barbara scoffed. "So I don't know that you were the reason that aliens were seen on earth not only three years ago, but a few weeks ago? That on the news that there was a giant green burst of energy close to the tower?"

Starfire flinched slightly. "Admit it Starfire, your team is better off with you. How can you promise that your magic won't put your companions in danger? How can you promise that you can keep it under control? Think about it."

She walked back into the house. Starfire looked at the ground and she shut her eyes. Was Barbara right? Was she really a burden to her team? To her love? She heard the door open. "Kori, there you are."

She looked up and Robin walked over to her. He took in her face. "Kori, is everything okay?" She nodded. "Yeah, everything is fine." Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Kori, we have been friends for years. I know when something is bothering you." Starfire shook her head.

"It's fine. Come on, let's enjoy our night together." She got up and walked back into the gala. Robin sighed. He followed her back in. There was some dancing going on. Robin held out his hand.

"May I have this dance?" Starfire gave him a small smile. She took his hand and they started to dance on the floor.

"You really do look amazing tonight. And I wanted to thank you for coming with me." Starfire looked into his eyes and she nodded.

"Thank you for inviting me." Robin smiled. "Well considering how our relationship started, I figured that we both deserved a break from our hero times. You once asked me must we always be heroes. And I brought you here that we can both be heroes and we can be together."

Starfire looked into her boyfriend's eyes. She smiled and he laid her head on his shoulder as they danced across the floor. "I love you Kori." Starfire looked into his eyes. She locked her arms around his neck as they danced.

"As I love you Richard. So much." Robin locked his arms around her waist and they danced. Soon the gala was over. They walked to the room hand in hand. "Did you want to talk about what was bothering you tonight?" asked Robin, taking his bowtie off.

Starfire looked at Robin as she took her hair down. "I was just a little overwhelmed with tonight. That's all." Robin sighed and nodded.

"I'm sorry if you felt pressure." Starfire shook her head. "No, it's just I wasn't ready to answer the questions that we were asked. And I was surely surprised by the way Barbara was acting." Robin nodded.

"It's a little hot, do you mind if I sleep without a shirt?" he asked. Starfire blushed slightly. "No, not at all." They got into bed and Starfire wrapped her arms around his torso. Barbara's words were still echoing in her head.

Starfire woke up the next morning before Robin did. She looked up to his sleeping face. He looked so peaceful.

She looked at his wrapped shoulder where Joker had shot him two nights prior. Then she started remembering all the times that Robin was put in danger because of her. Skotadius, Blackfire, Joker.

Perhaps Barbara's words were true after all. Was it better for her to leave him, or leave her team? Should she return to her planet, where she belonged?" Robin shifted in his sleep and he opened his eyes. He looked at her face and he could see fear and pain in her eyes. "Kori, what's the matter?"

Starfire shook her head. "Nothing, just had a nightmare. She got up and she grabbed her clothes for the day. Robin sat up and looked at her. "Did you have another one of your nightmares?" he asked.

Starfire looked at him, and nodded. "Yes, I still struggle with them every once in awhile." Robin got up and hugged her from behind. "Why didn't you wake me?" Starfire shook her head.

"Didn't want to wake you. So, what are we up to today?" she asked, hoping that it would put his mind off the way she was acting. "I don't know. What would you like to see?" he asked.

"Why don't you show me your childhood here? You have seen where I have spent mine." Robin nodded. "Great idea. They took the car out and Robin took her everywhere from his childhood. From his school to where he took his driving test.

The arcade where he played games with his friends. "I find it amazing that I can see so much of your childhood in one place." She said.

"Are you hungry? There's a wonderful little café." Starfire nodded. "This has been a nice day. It is a shame that we have to leave tomorrow morning." Robin nodded. "Yeah, I forgot how much I missed this place."

She looked at him. "Richard?" He looked at her. "If Bruce or Barbara asked you to return to Gotham, would you?" Robin shook his head.

"No, Bruce and I get along a lot better now that we don't work together. We were always fighting. I hated the way he treated me like a child. And he let Barbara train with him behind my back." She nodded.

"I am glad, that you get along better now." Robin nodded. "The night I left here was the same night I met you. I didn't want a team, I wanted to work solo. But I met you along with the other titans. You were the one that brought us together."

Starfire smiled. "I couldn't be happier that I escaped that day." Robin put a hand on hers. "I just wish I could have saved you sooner."

Starfire looked into his eyes. "My ordeal is not on you. You are not expected to carry my burdens or my pain. Those are for me to bear. That is in my past. And I have left it in the past." Robin nodded.

"Okay." Robin looked up and groaned. "You have got to be kidding me." Starfire turned and there stood Barbara and an older gentleman. She locked eyes with them and she walked over to them.

"Good to see you again, Mr. Grayson." said the gentleman, holding out his hand. Robin stood up and took it.

"Good to see you too, Commissioner. Kori, the is James Gordon, he is the Commissioner of Police. Commissioner, this is Kori Anders. Starfire stood up and she took his hand. "It is nice to meet you Commissioner." He smiled.

"You as well, Ms. Anders." He looked at Robin. "So Grayson, Barbara has told me you helped catch the Joker the other night. Is Gotham going to have their boy wonder back?"

Robin shook his head. No, sir. And Kori was there and she was the one that took the Joker down." Gordon looked at them in shock. "Oh funny, Barbara didn't mention that." Starfire smiled and Gordon.

"I'm sure it just slipped his mind, sir." said Starfire. "Besides sir, I have my own city to protect now." said Robin. He nodded.

"That is a shame. "You are Barb made a great team." Barbara smiled. "Dating or not. We were an great duo." she said with a smile, looking dead at Starfire. She felt a stab of jealousy. Starfire got up and walked away.

"Kori!" called Robin. She didn't stop. Robin got up to follow her. He looked at Barbara and he shook his head at her. She just looked at him with a smile.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 _ **Journey to the past**_

Robin walked outside and Starfire was leaning on his bike with her arms crossed. He walked over to her. "She enjoyed that. She enjoyed rubbing my face in the fact that you two used to date." she said, looking at the ground.

"And it seems like she is not the only one who wants you to return here. Maybe you should stay here. Barbara obviously wants you to stay here." she said, still looking at the ground. Robin sighed and put his hands on her shoulders.

"What is it about Barbara that makes you feel so threatened? What is it about her that has you convinced that I will just leave you for her?" Robin asked. Starfire shrugged.

"She was your first love and it seems the commissioner of Police also believes that you are meant to be together." Robin shook his head.

"Where is all this coming from? You aren't acting yourself. Did something happen between you and Barbara last night?" Starfire shook her head.

"Don't worry about it. It's nothing." She turned her back on him. "We should probably return back to the house. We need to make sure that we are all packed for the trip home tomorrow." she said, putting her helmet on.

Robin sighed and nodded. "Yeah, let's go." He got on the bike and they rode back to the house. Starfire and Robin packed in silence. Robin looked over at her and she had a troubled look on her face, like she was thinking deeply about something.

Robin sighed and walked over to her. He took her hand from her suitcase. She looked at Robin. "What is going on with you? I thought that you and I agreed no more secrets." Starfire sighed and nodded.

"Well, Barbara and I talked last night at the gala and she told me that one day you would realize that you want to be with her." Robin sighed.

"This again? Star, I love _**you**_. I will always love you. Barbara and are done. I feel nothing for her anymore. She is only a friend to me. I have no more romantic feelings for her."

"I could never leave you or the Titans. You are my family. After everything that I we have been through, we deserve to be together and we deserve to be happy. No one can stand in the way of that."

"There is no place I would rather be with than you. If I didn't want you, would I have literally traveled the galaxy to rescue you?" Starfire looked up.

"I love you Koriand'r of Tamaran. And nothing and no one will ever change that." Starfire nodded. "And don't ever think otherwise." Starfire nodded and she looked into his deep blue eyes.

"I love you Richard Grayson, boy wonder." Robin smiled and he leaned in and gave her a kiss. "No more fear of losing you my love." said Starfire. Robin nodded.

"Agreed. Now that that's settled, is there anywhere else that you wanted to visit before we leave tomorrow morning?"

Starfire put a finger to her lips. "I can't really think of anywhere else that I would like to see." Robin nodded.

"Actually, can I take you somewhere else?" Starfire nodded. "Of course." Robin nodded they jumped back on his bike. They drove to an old abandoned building. Robin took her hand. They walked into the building.

"Where are we?" she asked. Starfire looked down and saw some old posters on the ground. She knelt down and she picked up the weathered paper. She blew the dust and dirt off. It was a poster of Haly's Circus.

She gasped lowly as she looked at her boyfriend as he looked around the building. "This was where I last performed in the circus. This is also the building where my parents died." Starfire walked up behind him and she laid her chin on his shoulder.

"I haven't been here since they passed. I never thought that I could come here again without experiencing their deaths all over again."

Starfire hugged him from behind. "I am so sorry my love." she said. Robin put his hand on her hands. "It's alright." Robin faced her. "I wanted to show you my childhood. And I wanted to show you here, even though it is the most painful piece of it I have ever been through."

Starfire nodded. Starfire flew out of the building and comes back with two flowers. She walked over to the center of the building and she laid them on the ground. "Out of respect for them."

Robin smiled and nodded. He chuckled. "What?" She asked. "Those flowers that you have there. My mother used to pick them whenever we stopped for a show. They are called Painted Trillium, or wake robins."

Starfire smiled. Robin walked over and took her hand as he looked on the ground at the flowers. Starfire looked at Robin.

"I think that there is one more place that you need to visit before we return home." Robin looked at her.

"Where?" Starfire looked from him, to the flowers, and back to his face. Robin shook his head. "No, I don't want to go there. I haven't been there since I lost them. I don't want to visit their grave." he said, shaking his head.

"Robin, you need to go visit them, believe me I understand what it's like to not want to visit them. I didn't see mine for years."

Robin didn't budge on his decision. Starfire sighed in deafeat. "Okay, at least go there so I can lay flowers." Robin sighed. "Fine, but I don't want to visit them."

Starfire nodded. They got on the bike and they drove to one more place in Gotham. They stopped. Starfire got off and she grabbed the flowers. She looked at Robin. He wouldn't even look in the direction of the stone. Starfire walked through the cemetery and she stopped at the stone.

 _ **Mary Grayson**_ and _**John Grayson, Loving Parents**_

"It is nice to meet you Mr., and Mrs. Grayson. Wish I could have met you in person." Robin looked at his girlfriend as she was knelt down. He sighed and he took his helmet off. He looked at the spot where his parents were laid to rest. He couldn't bring himself to visit them because it was too hard.

He still struggled with the loss of them. But Starfire was right. He had to go and visit them. He hadn't seem them in almost ten years. He would have Alfred bring flowers for every holiday, birthday and anniversary.

Now it was time for him to visit his parents. The parents that he missed everyday. He got off his bike and we walked through the wet grass. Starfire turned and she watched as her boyfriend walked over to the grave and he kneeled.

He looked at the stone. "Hi Mom, Dad. I'm sorry that I haven't been here to see you. But I want you to know that I love you. And I hope that I have been the son that can make you proud to have."

Starfire smiled. Starfire knelt down beside him and she put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure that they couldn't be more proud of you." Robin smiled. He laid a bouquet of roses at the stone.

He got up and he took Starfire's hand to help her. "Thank you." Starfire looked at him. "For what?" Robin smiled. "For this." Starfire nodded. "Of course." Robin kissed the side of her head. Starfire took his hand.

"Come on Grayson, we have to be up early in the morning." Robin nodded. "Yes, Princess." They walked away hand in hand. Starfire looked at his boyfriend as they walked back to the bike.

He looked free. Starfire smiled. Everything that Barbara seemed irrelevant. She knew that she belong with this man. And she knew that she would never lose him no matter what stood in their way. They had each other and that's all they needed.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 _ **Friends are awesome**_

Starfire and Robin woke up early the next morning to head back to Jump City. Robin shook Bruce's hand. "Thank you for coming to the gala." Robin nodded. "No problem. Thank you for inviting Kori and myself."

Bruce nodded. He put a hand on Robin's shoulder, and he looked over at Starfire as she was talking to Helen. "Don't let that one go, Dick. She is a good one. And she is good for you." Robin nodded.

"I will never let her go. She is the one that makes me happy." Bruce nodded. Starfire walked over. "It was very nice to meet you Ms. Anders." said Bruce, holding out his hand. Starfire took it.

"You too Mr. Wayne." They boarded the plane and they headed back to the tower. "Shame that our visit was interrupted by Joker escaping." said Robin, looking out the window. "I don't think it's a shame." Robin looked over at Starfire.

"It shows that we can really be more than just heroes. We can be together and still face an enemy." said Starfire. "You're right." Starfire smiled. She took his hand and they looked at the clouds as they moved below them.

"I wanted to apologize for the way that Barbara treated you." Starfire shook her head. "There is nothing you can do. She doesn't like me. She seems to think that I have done the stealing of you." Robin shook his head. "I broke up with her way before I even met you. You make me ten times happier than she ever made me." Starfire smiled.

"Well since we are doing the apologizing, I wanted to apologize for my behavior. Regarding Barbara. I just fear that I will lose you eventually. And that scares me. All the people that I have ever loved, and the people that have loved me have been taken from me."

Robin took her hand and squeezed. "I meant what I said. You never have to worry about losing me. I'm not going anywhere. Not without you." Starfire nodded. "I love you Richard Grayson." Robin smiled. "I love you Kori Anders." They shared a kiss.

They landed. "Thanks again, Helen." said Robin. She nodded. "You're welcome, sir. Please come back to see Mr. Wayne soon." Robin nodded. "For sure." He waved at her and he took Starfire's hand.

"Ready to go home?" he asked. She nodded. They walked into the tower and they heard the roar of Cyborg beating Beast Boy at another game. "Not again!" yelled Beast Boy. Cyborg laughed in Beast Boy's face.

"Beat you grass stain!" He yelled. He looked over. "Look, Star and Rob are back!" He walked over to them. "Welcome home man." said Cyborg. "It's nice to be home friend Cyborg." said Starfire with a smile.

Cyborg hugged her. "I guess it's time for me to sit back and have our fearless leader back." said Cyborg. "How was Gotham? Did you meet any of Rob's old villains?" asked Beast Boy. Starfire smiled.

"You did! Who?" asked Cyborg and Beast Boy. "The Joker." said Starfire. "Wow, the clown prince of crime himself." said Beast Boy in awe. Starfire laughed. "It was interesting." she said. "Well, it's good to see you home." said Cyborg.

Weeks passed for the Titans. Jump City was safe and quiet. Robin had enjoyed the time with Starfire. He took her out on dates and she was so happy that he gave them a chance to be together.

Robin was the same as her boyfriend and her teammate. They were happy together. And their friends were happy for them as well. Thunder rumbled and the rain pounded on the roof of the tower.

Starfire was awoken by a loud clap of thunder, feeling the vibrations in the room. She looked over at Robin, who was sleeping through the storm. She got up and walked to the common room and walked to the window, watching the rain fall down the windowpane. Starfire heard a noise coming from the kitchen.

She summoned a starbolt as she walked to the kitchen. She looked around the dark room. Deserted. She turned back around and a hand came over her mouth. She struggled, hoping that she could alert the others to the danger that awaited them.

"Hello Starfire." her blood ran cold as she recognized the voice. She hit him with a starbolt and she tried to get away. The figure reached for her ankle and grabbed it. "Let me go!" she screamed waking the others.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled as they entered the room in their uniforms. "Robin!" she yelled and they heard her whimper. Robin threw the lights on and there laid Starfire, blood coming from a wound on her head.

"Star!" he yelled they all ran over to her. He picked her head up and examined the wound. "The wound isn't serious." said Cyborg. "She'll just have a headache when she comes to. The wound doesn't even need stitches."

Robin nodded and picked her up. They heard something clatter to the ground. When Robin picked it up his blood ran cold. It was the 'S' communicator. Like the one he had when he was his apprentice.

"It can't be. He was destroyed when my father was in power of the city." said Raven. "But we saw him before, after your father was already gone. He appeared on the screen when we wanted to know where Blackfire was."

"Whatever the reason.." they looked over at Robin. "We need to figure out what he wants." He looked at Starfire's face. "And what he wants with Starfire." They all nodded. "Why would he want her in the first place?" asked Beast Boy.

Robin shrugged, as he dabbed at her wound. She winced and opened her eyes. "Robin? What happened?" she asked. "Slade attacked you." Starfire nodded and stood up. "Are you sure you can stand?" asked Robin.

"I am the okay." the alarm went off. "Slade is downtown!" yelled Cyborg. The others nodded and headed to downtown.

"Star, maybe you should stay here." Starfire looked at him in shock. "Why? Because he's after me?" Robin sighed. "Robin, I may be your girlfriend, but I am also a member of your team. If my friends go into a danger than so do I."

Robin nodded. "Fine." Starfire took flight and she and Raven flew down to downtown. Slade stood in front of the titans. He smiled.

"Well, it's been some time since I've see you in person." Robin glared at his most hated enemy. "What are you doing here Slade? And what do you want with Starfire?" Robin asked. Slade smiled.

"I'm just here to pick her up for someone." Starfire formed her starbolts. "I won't be going anywhere with you." Slade took his swords out. "You will girl. You are coming with me." The titans got into a fighting stance.

Slade came at the titans. He jumped out of the way of Cyborg's sonic cannon. He kicked Beast Boy to the ground. He grabbed Raven by her ankle and threw her into a car. He smiled and focused of the boy wonder and Princess.

"Now time to get you out of the way Robin. I am kinda on a tight schedule." Robin took his bo staff out and aimed it at Slade.

"You aren't taking her anywhere. Starfire stays here." he said. Slade shrugged. "We'll see." They started to fight. Starfire stayed in the sky, waiting to see if Robin needed her help. Slade kicked Robin in the ribs.

Robin jumped away from him, landing on his knee. He spit out blood. "Robin!" Slade took out a gun and aimed it at Robin's head. "If you don't come with me, I swear I will pull this trigger girl. The boy wonder will be no more."

Starfire looked from Slade to Robin. Robin looked at her. "Don't Starfire." Slade cocked the gun. Starfire shot the gun from his hand. She landed in front of Robin. "You will never take him from me." Slade smiled.

"Just come with me and him and your friends will be spared." Starfire shook her head. "No. I stay here." she got her starbolts ready and Robin stood next to her, his bo staff in his hand. They went back to fighting.

Slade grabbed Robin's foot and threw him into Starfire. They hit the ground hard. Starfire got up, rubbing her head. Robin groaned as he touched his ribs. "Robin, stay down. You are too injured." said Starfire.

"No, I can still fight." he looked at her. Starfire turned in time for Slade to grab her by the throat. He pushed her to the wall of a building. Robin jumped up. Starfire lost consciousness. Slade turned and he put a gun to her head. The Titans stopped. "Slade, don't hurt her." said Robin. Slade looked at him.

"Why shouldn't I? After all, she was the one that you couldn't let go when you were my apprentice." Robin took a step. "Please. Don't hurt her." he said. Slade laughed. He put his gun back in the holster.

"Even if I wanted to kill her, I couldn't. My employer wouldn't like that very much. She wants her alive. So with that." He dropped smoke bombs and he disappeared. Robin looked around for his love.

"STARFIRE!" He cried as he looked at the sky.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 _ **Lives Altered**_

Starfire woke up in a room. She sat up and felt chains on her wrists and ankles. "Where am I? Where are my friends?" She looked around the room. It was dark and filthy. The ground was covered in dirt and grime.

Starfire used her starbolt to light the room. "Well, you are awake. I was wondering when you would be waking up again." Starfire glared at Slade. "Where am I?" she asked.

"You are in my lair for now. Until we can get you to my employer." Starfire raised an eyebrow. "Who is your employer this time?" she asked.

"You'll find out soon. Oh and don't try to break yourself out with your little powers. The room is proofed from your alien powers." Starfire glared at him.

"Where are Robin and the others?" Slade scoffed. "I left them in town. They were mostly unharmed. I think I may have left a bruise or two on Robin." Starfire's eyes widened. "If you have done anything to endanger my friends or Robin-" Slade looked at her.

"What are you going to do? You can't do anything in here girl. Now be quiet won't you?" Starfire was shocked with electricity and she hit the ground with a thud. Slade rolled his eyes and he walked away from the cell.

Robin groaned as Cyborg taped his cracked ribs. He also had to re-stitch his wound from Joker. "Rob, you have to take it easy."

Robin put his shirt back on. "I will rest when I know that Starfire is safe. We have to look for her. We have to make sure that she's okay."

Cyborg nodded. "Yes, but you need to take it easy. We can look for her while you rest." Robin shook his head. "I will rest when she's home, safe."

Cyborg sighed. "How does she put up with your stubborn ass?" he asked. Robin walked into the computer room of the tower. "Any luck in finding her?" Raven shook her head. "No, there is nothing." said Raven.

"Well keep looking we have to find her. Slade has her and we don't know where he's going to take her!" Beast Boy looked at Robin.

"Hey, take it easy. We all want to find her. Not just you. Geeze, you are acting-acting like what!?" Robin yelled.

"You are acting more like a boyfriend than our leader looking for your teammate." said Cyborg. Robin looked at his friends.

"I'm sorry. I know what he's capable of. And I'm hoping that he isn't hurting her." Cyborg put a hand on his shoulder. "We are doing what we can to find her. And we will find her. Besides our girl can take care of herself." Robin sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, you're right. And again, I am sorry." Cyborg nodded. "We're trying to scan town for any abnormalities, anything." said Raven. Robin nodded and he sat in a chair and he started to scan anywhere for the love of his life.

Starfire opened her eyes back up. She was now hooked up to a machine. She looked around and she tried to break herself free. No use. "Let me out!" she yelled, as she struggled. "Not yet." said Slade.

"My employer had a better idea for you. And I love this idea a lot more than just killing you. You see, this is an abandoned building that H.I.V.E. used to use. And I still have some friends in the organization."

"What you are hooked up to is to take away your memories and feelings of remorse. Let's say that you will be an even better apprentice than Robin or Terra. Because you will have an advantage that they didn't have."

"You will be void of feeling. You won't feel anything but a hunger to kill those that I want you to kill. And when you wake up, you will be going after your friends. And you will feel nothing as you cause them pain."

"You will kill them, not feeling anything. You won't remember anything about them. Your time together, the bonds that you feel, nothing. Your brain will be a blank slate. And when we are ready to kill you after, we will give your memory back so you can feel the unbearable pain that you killed your own comrades."

"Then we will kill you. Then you and the Titans will no longer be a problem." Starfire looked at him in horror. "How could you do this to them?" Slade got into her face.

"Because I can. And I hate the titans just as much as my employer does." Slade turns his back to her. Starfire struggles to get herself free as she feels the rumble of the machine powering on.

"No please, don't do this." she begged as she struggled. "This is going to hurt a lot." he said with a smile. Starfire screamed in pain as electricity ran through her body and head. Her eyes glowed green as her bloodcurdling screams echoed through the empty space.

Starfire could see every memory of her and her time with the Titans melt away. The day that she was accepted into the Titans. When she danced with Robin at prom. Their time in Tokyo. Robin telling her he loved her.

Their first date. Their time fighting crime. Their time at the Gotham Gala. Everything. She could feel every memory melt from her brain. Tears flowed from her glowing eyes. She wished that she could stop this but she couldn't.

Starfire went limp. Slade walked up to her. "It is done. Come and get me Titans."

"Wait, there!" Cyborg yelled, pointing at the a point on the screen that was blinking. "There's an unusual amount of electricity going off." said Cyborg.

"Could it be Overload?" asked Beast Boy. "Maybe, but it may lead us to Slade. What do you wanna do Robin?" asked Raven. "Let's check it out." said Robin. They nodded and they headed to the building.

"This is one of H.I.V.E's old buildings." said Cyborg. They walked in. Suddenly the lights flew on. They looked up at the top and there stood Slade.

"Slade, where is Starfire? What did you do with her?" asked Robin. "I am here." said a cold voice. They looked below Slade and there stood Starfire. She was clad in black and silver clothes. They looked at her in shock.

"Starfire?" asked Robin, walking toward her. "Why do you call me like we are familiars?" she asked. "You're kidding right?" asked Beast Boy.

Starfire looked at them. "Why would I be kidding?" she asked. She summoned her starbolts. "I do not know how you know my name, but you are a nuisance to my master." she said. "Who is your master?" asked Raven.

"Deathstroke, or Slade." They looked at her in shock. Robin looked at her. "You don't know who I am?" Starfire looked at him with a cold stare.

"Should I?" Robin felt a twist in his heart. She didn't remember him. He looked at Slade with sheer anger.

"What have you done to her?" Slade walked behind and put a hand on her shoulder. "I altered her memory. Starfire doesn't remember anything about any of you. She doesn't remember anything of the time that you have spent together."

Robin shook his head. He ran to her. Slade backed away. Robin put his hands on her shoulders.

"Starfire, you know us. You know _**me**_. We are friends. You are a Teen Titan. And you love it." he said. Starfire looked at Robin and she hit him in the arm with a starbolt. Robin is pushed into the ground.

Robin sat up and looked at her. "I know nothing of our _**friendship**_. You are _**nothing**_ to me. You are a burden and a problem to Deathstroke. And I think it's time for me to destroy you." she said, her starbolts at her side. "No." Robin whispered as he looked at his love.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 _ **He has Finally won**_

Starfire raised her arms and she advanced toward Robin. "If you aren't going to fight me, then this battle will be easily won." she said. She shot a starbolt at Robin. He jumped away from her. Robin took his bo staff out.

Starfire threw starbolts at all the Titans. Cyborg took his sonic cannon out and he shot at her. She moved out of the way and she shot Cyborg in the shoulder. He hits the ground hard. Raven tries to trap Starfire in her magic.

She broke through the bubble of her magic and she throws Raven into the wall on the other side of the building. Beast Boy dodged her attacks and he transformed into a hawk and he flew at her.

She caught him in the leg with a starbolt. He hits the ground hard. She faces Robin. She raises an orb of green energy. "You are next." she flies at him at a fast pace. He jumps out of the way.

She hits him hard and he hits the concrete floor. "Rob, we don't have a choice. We have to fight back. If we don't we're dead." said Cyborg. Robin nodded. He came at her with the bo staff. She took out one of hers and they started to fight. Starfire tired to deliver deadly blow after blow. Robin blocked every blow.

"Please Starfire, you have to wake up." She pushed him away from her. He slid on the concrete floor as she pushed against him. "Please Star, I don't want to hurt you." Starfire pushed against him and she looked at him with a cold look.

"It would seem that I am the one that is doing the hurting. You haven't been able to hit me once." Robin shook his head. "It's because I don't want to hurt you." Starfire smiled. "Then I'll just destroy you." She kicked Robin in his ribs and he hits the wall hard, knocking him out. She smiled as she walked over to him to deliver the finishing blow.

Cyborg shot her with his sonic cannon and she hits the wall hard. She falls on her knees as the air is knocked out of her. She gets back up. Cyborg raised it back up at her. "Star, I don't want to hurt you. None of us do. But you need to stop. You have to wake up. We are your friends." Starfire shook her head.

"No, you aren't. That boy was once an apprentice of Deathstroke and he betrayed him because of you. Then he had Terra. And she tried to kill him because she as well betrayed him. Well no more. My master comes before any of you."

"And he wants you dead. So it's my duty to kill his enemies." She shot Cyborg. She shot Beast Boy. Raven covered Starfire in her magic. She put the bubble to the ground. Raven struggled to contain her friend as Starfire tried her best to break through the magic.

She looked at Slade. "She's coming home with us." Slade smiled. "She wants to kill you. I already told you. She doesn't remember any of you." Raven struggled as Starfire tried to break through her magic.

"It doesn't matter, as long as we get her away from you." Starfire sat down. She focused and her eyes glowed a vibrant green. She screamed and she broke away Raven's magic, sending all the Titans in different directions.

The ground started to shake as green energy showed through the cracks. They building shook as the whole building started to cave in. "Starfire! Return with me!" Slade commanded. Starfire nodded and she flew in his direction.

After the debris and dust settled Cyborg moved a piece of building off of him. He rubbed his head. "Rob! Beasty! Raven!" He yelled, looking through the debris. Cyborg came across a green mouse. "Beast Boy, are you alright?" he nodded.

"Fine, just some cuts and bruises. Debris turned black and it was moved. There was Raven. She got limping. "Rae!" Beast Boy yelled, putting her arm around his shoulder. "Has anyone seen Robin?" asked Cyborg.

They shook their heads. They all looked through the debris. "Over here!" yelled Raven. They ran over. Raven put her fingers to his neck. "He's alive, his pulse is strong." said Raven. They breathed a sigh in relief.

Cyborg dug him out and picked him up. They returned to the tower and Cyborg brought Robin into the medical bay where Raven worked on him to better his more severe injuries. Robin woke up a few hours later.

Raven walked over to him. "How are you feeling?" she asked. Robin sighed. "I'm fine." Raven sighed and she sat next to him. "Robin, I have been in your mind. We share a more profound bond. I can feel anything and everything that you are feeling."

Robin sighed and turned away from her. "Just leave me alone." Raven shook her head. "No, you need to talk to someone. You are feeling uncontrollable rage and pain. The one you love has turned on you." Robin tensed.

"Okay, you know how I am feeling. Now can you leave me alone?" Raven sighed and got up. "Let us know what you want to do now. You either want us to look for her or you want us to let her go. Your choice."

She walked out. Robin sighed. He let a single tear escape from his eye. He wiped it off and sat up. When Starfire looked at him, she was looking at a stranger. A stranger that she wanted to kill. Slade has warped her mind.

She was ready to kill her companions. What should he do? What _**could**_ he do? Starfire didn't know him, she didn't want to remember him, or them. He sighed as he looked at the bay through the window.

Slade led Starfire to a room. "You can get some rest in here. We need your best to destroy the Titans." Starfire nodded. "Yes, I agree." Slade walked behind her. "Is there something bothering you?" he asked.

She faced him. "That boy, the leader, it seemed like he knew me. They all do. They all didn't want to attack, no matter how relentless I was. Do I really know them?" Slade shook his head. "They just want to mess with your head. They want to get in the way of what we are trying to accomplish."

Starfire nodded. "My mind is now clear, sir. My loyalty is with you." Robin walked into the common room. The others went quiet. "Have you decided what you want us to do?" asked Beast Boy. Robin nodded.

"I have decided to that we aren't going to fight for her." They all looked at him shock. "Even if we do get her, she doesn't remember us. We are erased from her mind. So I've decided that we are going to let her stay with Slade."

Cyborg came up and hit him upside the head. "Have you lost your mind!? You're okay with leaving the girl you love in the hands of your no- _**our**_ most hated enemy, and you're _**okay**_ with that!?" Robin looked at Cyborg.

"She doesn't remember us Cyborg. She doesn't remember me. She feels nothing for me. I'm done. He won. Slade finally won." he said. He walked out of the room in silence, ignoring the shocked and angry faces of his friends.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

 _ **Fried Brain**_

The Titans just stood there in shock at what their leader just said. Robin was going to let go of Starfire. He wasn't going to fight for her. He was defeated. Cyborg stormed after their leader. Beast Boy went to follow, but Raven stopped him.

Cyborg barged into the room where Robin was hitting a punching bag. "Have you lost your damn mind!? Are you really going to let Starfire stay with _**Slade**_!? The guy that has brought so much pain into the world!?"

"The one that attacked Raven, the man that took Terra from us! And you are leaving her with him. I thought you loved her!"

Robin turned around. "I do love her! I love her with every once of my soul! I have loved her since she joined the team. And I never wanted to let her go. But what are we going to do? Even if we get her back, she doesn't remember us. She wants to kill us."

Cyborg walked up to him. "You did everything you could to save Terra, even after she took us all out. You did everything you could do to redeem her. What is so different about now? What is it about Starfire that scares you?"

Robin looked at his friend. "Because I love her Cyborg. She knows nothing of me, of our relationship, the love that we shared. She wants to kill me, kill us, which means that we have to fight her. And I can't bring myself to fight her. I couldn't bear if I ever hurt her."

Cyborg put a hand on his shoulder. "So you think that letting her go is a better option. How do we know what Slade has planned for her if she killed us? How much longer would he keep her around before he killed her too?"

Robin looked up at his friend. "I suppose you are going to say that I am thinking more like a boyfriend then a leader." Cyborg shook his head. "Rob, you love her. And she loves you. She is a member of our family and she is important to all of us. You don't have to go through this burden alone."

"Yes you are thinking more like a boyfriend, but that's okay. But you have to buck up and be the leader we need, the leader that she _**deserves**_. And you need to get back up and come with us to get our girl back. Starfire belongs here with us."

Robin nodded. "You're right. Let's get her back." Cyborg nodded. They all walked into the communications room.

"We have to look for anything out of the ordinary." They nodded. "What exactly should we be looking for? Slade won't be careless." said Beast Boy. "No, he would be. He'll try to get our attention. He wants Star and us to fight each other." said Raven.

"There's movement at the old sheet metal factory." said Beast Boy. "Alright Titans let's get our teammate back." said Robin. Starfire woke up with a huge headache. She groaned as she picked her head up.

She felt like she was on the cusp of remembering something. But as soon as she woke up, she lost it. It must have to do with those Titans she met yesterday. There was something about them that she couldn't shake.

"You're awake." said Slade. Starfire nodded. "We are about to have company. The Titans are coming after you." Starfire nodded. "I'm ready." Robin and the others burst in and they got in a fighting stance.

Starfire came out, starbolts at the ready. "Come back for more?" she asked. "No, we have come here to bring you home." said Robin. Starfire scoffed. "This is where I belong. Slade is my home." They all cringed.

"Slade saved me and took me in when no one else would. He found a use for me." "Slade is lying to you. You belong with us. We are the ones that took you in. You were welcomed into the Titans. Please try and remember that." said Robin.

Starfire felt a pain in her head. She held her head. Robin took a step toward her. She looked at them with anger. "You are trying to confuse me. You are lying to me!" she yelled, throwing starbolts at everyone.

They jumped out of the way. Robin looked up and saw Slade running away. "Slade!" he yelled, running after him. A starbolt stopped him. He looked at Starfire as she floated in front of him.

"Your opponent is me. You will no go after the master." Cyborg fired his weapon at her. "Robin, go after Slade. We'll handle Starfire. Promise we will be as gentle as we can." said Cyborg. Robin nodded.

He went after Slade. Starfire floated in front of the others. "He may have gotten away, but you won't." Cyborg raised his weapon. "Don't make us hurt you Star." Starfire laughed. "Just try." She came at them.

Robin chased after Slade. He threw one of us birdarangs, stopping him in his tracks. He faced Robin. "How could you do this to Starfire? How could you make her turn her back on us?" Slade smiled.

"Because my employer and myself wanted to have some fun at your expense. Don't worry Robin, you wouldn't have been away from each other fo rlong. Once you were all dead, Starfire was going to follow you in death."

Robin ran at the man and he kicked and hit Slade, all his anger fueling him as he fought the man that took his girlfriend from him. Raven once again was struggling to keep Starfire in her magic.

 _ **IN STARFIRE'S HEAD**_

 _ **Starfire, let me in. We are your friends. We are not your enemies. You are part of us. You are best friends with everyone. And you love Robin.**_

 _ **No! I don't know any of you! I don't remember any of you!**_

 _ **Then let me into your mind. Let me see what Slade has done to your memory. What did he do to you?**_

Raven entered completely into Starfire's mind. Raven gasped as she looked around for any sign that he had just locked her memories up. Her mind was blank.

"What is it?" asked Cyborg. Starfire lost consciousness. Raven fell back, Beast Boy catching her. Robin hit Slade across the face with his Bo staff.

"Rob! We've got Starfire. Let's go!" Robin turned from Cyborg. He grabbed Slade by the throat.

"If I ever see you anywhere near Starfire again, I swear to God, I will kill you." he got up and he joined the others as they rushed to the tower. Starfire was kept in the medical wing. Starfire opened her eyes.

She looked over and Robin was standing there. She rose up and she raised a starbolt. Robin put his hands up. "Please, I mean you no harm. You're hurt. We are just tending your wounds." Starfire landed and she sat on the bed as she looked at Robin.

"Why are you doing this?" Robin walked up to her. "It's called being nice. We just want to help you." Starfire looked at him with suspicion.

"We do not use that word on my planet. The closest one I can think of is _**rutha**_ , weak." She jumped up and she glared at him. "Are you calling me weak!?" Robin backed up, his hands up. "No, we are just trying to help you."

Starfire gasped. It felt like she had said this before. She backed away and she sat down. She held her head. Robin walked up to her. "Are you alright? Is your head hurting you?" Starfire shook her head.

"No, not really like that. It feels like I have told you about _**rutha**_ before." Robin nodded. He kneeled in front of her. "We have." Starfire looked at him. "Then why can't I remember? Why can't I remember my life with you and the others?"

Robin took her hand. "I don't know. But I'm willing to help you figure it out. Will you let us help you?" Starfire looked at Robin's face. She nodded. "Starfire I need you to close your eyes and let everything else go."

Starfire closed her eyes. "Now Starfire, let me back into your mind.

 _ **IN STARFIRE'S MIND**_

 _ **Do you know your name?**_

 _ **Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran.**_

 _ **Okay, do you remember meeting Robin and learning how to speak English from him?**_

 _ **No, I don't remember anything about him or the rest of you.**_

 _ **So you don't remember fighting alongside us?**_

 _ **No.**_

 _ **Tokyo?**_

 _ **No, nothing. All I remember is my name and Slade, or Deathstroke is what he likes to be called.**_

 _ **Okay, what do you remember of Deathstroke?**_

 _ **All I know is that he rescued me. Or at least that's what he told me. I don't seem to have any memories. All I know is my name.**_

 _ **Do you remember what your planet looks like?**_

 _ **No.**_

 _ **Do you remember your family there on Tamaran, the people?**_

 _ **No. My name is all I know.**_

Raven gasped as she looked at Starfire's sleeping form. "Well? What did you find out?" asked Robin. "She doesn't know anything. She doesn't remember Tamaran, Blackfire, Galfore, us, nothing."

She doesn't even know how she supposedly met Slade. He not only erased her memories, he basically fried her brain, and her memories melted away. Starfire really is a blank slate." They looked at Starfire in horror and worry.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

 _ **Memories of the Heart**_

 _ **This is the last chapter of this story. I am wondering if you guys would like to see a sequel for this story. Let me know if you guys want me to continue this adventure for them. Thanks again!**_

They stood in shock as they look at Raven. "Are you sure that she doesn't have any memories?" asked Beast Boy. "She doesn't know anything. All she remembers is her name. She doesn't even remember her life on Tamaran. She doesn't know anything." said Raven with a frown.

"Can we do anything to help jog her memory?" asked Robin. "We might be able to. But there is also a possibility that she will never remember." said Raven. "There is a lot of damage to her brain." said Raven.

Starfire opened her eyes and looked at them. "Did you figure out why I can't remember anything?" Raven looked at the ground. "It seems that your brain has been fried, and that your memories have melted away. We aren't sure if your memory will ever return."

Starfire's eyes widened. "So, I will never remember any of you? Or what Slade did to me." Raven shook her head. Starfire nodded. She looked at Robin. "Maybe, I should just go." Cyborg put his hands up.

"No, you still live here. Even if you don't remember." Starfire nodded. "I shall stay here for now, then if I can I'll find my home to my planet." Cyborg nodded. "Come on, I'll show you to your room."

Starfire nodded. She looked at Robin's back. "Robin?" she asked. No answer. Starfire walked out of the room in silence. Raven looked at Robin. "That was rude." Robin still said nothing.

"She's still Starfire, Robin. She's still the girl that you fell in love with." Robin shook his head. "No, she is just the shell of the girl that I loved." Raven hit him upside the head. "She's still Starfire! She's not dead Robin! And you should fight for her."

"She's scared. She doesn't know who to trust and she doesn't know who is really her enemy or her ally. She needs you. You two have always had this bond. You always say that you love her and that you would do anything for her, now's the time to prove it, without being an idiot about it."

She walked out of the room. Robin punched the window. He sighed. He knew that Raven was right. She needed him the most right now. And she was going to have him. Starfire looked around her room.

"It feels familiar." She touched her nightstand and she picked up one of the frames. It was a picture of her family. "Are these my parents and siblings?" she asked. "Yes." she turned and there stood Robin.

"Sorry that I was rude to you downstairs." Starfire shook her head. She looked over and picked up the other one. It was a picture of her and Robin. They were both laughing and Robin had his arms around her. Starfire gasped. "What's the matter?" asked Robin. She turned to Robin.

"This is us, and we look happy. Are we together? Are we in your world doing the dating?" Robin sighed and nodded. Tears filled her eyes as she looked at the picture. "We look so happy. I wondered why when we were fighting that I couldn't bring myself to hurt you severely."

"It was almost like my subconscious was telling me that you were someone important to me. But why can't I remember? Why is it that whenever I look at you I see a stranger that Slade wants dead?" she started to sob.

Robin went to hug her and he stopped. He shook his head and he took her in his arms. "Don't worry Starfire, we'll find a way to get your memory back." Starfire backed away and looked at him.

"How can you love someone who doesn't remember you? How can you still look at me after all I have done to you and your- our teammates." Robin looked at her with a warm smile.

"Because I love you Starfire. And nothing, not even lost memories can change that." Starfire hugged him tightly and she cried in his chest. Raven was right. She was still the girl that he loved more than anything.

And we wasn't going to let her go. Robin rubbed her back as she sobbed. She backed up. "I am sorry for being weak." Robin shook his head.

"You said that before too. And you are not weak. Your emotions are what make you human Starfire. You are allowed to feel emotion, and that doesn't make you weak. You once told me that too."

Starfire looked into his masked eyes. "I wish I could remember you. You seem like an amazing person." She reached for his mask and she stopped. Robin smiled. He took her hand and put it on his mask.

"I trust you." Starfire smiled and she took his mask and she looked straight into his crystal blue eyes. "I can almost remember your eyes." she said, touching his face gently. Robin smiled warmly at her.

"That's good." Starfire suddenly felt an urge to attack him. Starfire jumped away from him. "Star?" she shook her head. "No, stay away from me." She said, backing away from him. "Star, what's the matter?"

Starfire shook her head. The tower started to shake. Robin looked at her. "Star, you have to calm down, you're going to lose control of your powers if you don't." Starfire shook her head. "Just stay away." she said, her hands up.

A starbolt shot from her hand and hit Robin. He yelled out in pain. Starfire gasped as she looked at her hands and back at Robin. He picked himself up. He walked toward her. The others joined him in the room. The tower continued to shake. "Starfire, just calm down." said Raven. Starfire shook her head.

"You don't understand, I can feel Slade's desire to kill you. It makes me want to attack you, and I don't want to."

 _ **Starfire, return to me. NOW.**_

Starfire sighed and she looked at the others. She opened her windows. She looked at Robin. "I'm sorry." She flew out. "Star! Wait!" yelled Robin, running to the window. Starfire landed and Slade came out of the shadows.

Starfire looked at the ground as she felt tears fill her eyes. "It seems that no matter what I do, the Titans always seem to turn my apprentice against me." Starfire looked up. "You feel something for them. You feel compassion for them."

Starfire walked up to him. "They showed me my room in the tower. There were pictures of my family. And of that boy Robin and myself. Why did you lie to me?" Slade turned and he faced her with a face of anger.

"Because you were supposed to be better than them! You were supposed to kill them without question, without remorse. But you still feel tenderness towards them, even after I fried your brain."

Starfire gasped and looked at him in shock. " _ **You**_ were the one that fried my memories? Why?" Slade grabbed her by the throat and squeezed.

"Because I want the Titans dead! You have been a pain in my ass for far too long. And I thought by using you, they could easily be destroyed because they all feel compassion for you. I thought you would be strong enough to put an end to them once and for all."

"But I guess I was wrong. You have outlived your usefulness Starfire of Tamaran, and you are going to die without ever remembering anything!" A birdarang hit his hand and he dropped her.

She coughed. She turned and there stood the titans. "I seem to remember telling you to stay away from her." said Robin. Slade smiled and he put a gun to her head. She flinched as he cocked the gun.

"No, I wont give you a quick death. That would be painless." Starfire looked up at him. He aimed and shot. Robin hit the ground. "No!" yelled Cyborg. Starfire gasped as she rushed over to him.

"Robin, stay with me!" she said. Robin looked up in Starfire's eyes. He touched her face with his bloodstained gloved hand.

"Don't cry Starfire. It's alright. I was able to protect you after all. " Starfire shook her head. "You have to hang in there, how can I fall in love with you again, if you won't be here?" Robin smiled.

"That's alright babe. I love you." He lost consciousness. Starfire looked in shock as he went limp. Raven struggled to keep his heart beating, and she tried to take the bullet out and save his life.

Starfire shook her head as they fought to save his life. Starfire suddenly got angry and she looked at Slade with anger. " _ **Slade**_!" She yelled as she was surrounded by her green energy. They whole ground shook and broke apart.

She flew at Slade and she pushed him through three concrete walls. Slade tried to get up but Starfire grabbed him by the throat and she started to choke. "Starfire, stop!" yelled Robin. Raven was able to remove the bullet and healed him.

"He almost killed you, he erased my memories, and who knows what else! Why shouldn't I kill him for everything he's done!?" She yelled. "Because that isn't you. You are the one who shows mercy to our enemies. You are the compassionate one."

Starfire turned and looked at Robin. Slade took this opportunity and he grabbed her by the throat and threw her on the ground, choking her. "Slade! Let her go!" yelled Robin. He still wasn't in any shape to fight.

"One step, and I'll crush her windpipe." They stayed where they stood. Slade looked in Starfire's eyes. "I don't care if my employer wants you alive or not, we can still absorb your powers some other way." Starfire's eyes widened. "That's what you were planning on doing with me after I killed my friends?" Slade smiled. "Cool plan huh? Too bad you won't be around to see it. Good thing though, you are nothing but a burden to your team anyway." He choked her and she lost consciousness.

Starfire felt like she was dreaming. Starfire was in black. She turned and there was a little light in the darkness where she stood. She touched the light and so many things appear in front of her.

 _ **Her almost wedding that he sister tricked her into.**_

 _ **Then she saw the death of her parents and brother.**_

 _ **Then she relived what she went through with the Gordanians. Tears filled her eyes as she lived the darkest parts of her life.**_

Then she felt a warm light cover her. She looked back up and she saw other memories appearing to her. Starfire closed her eyes.

 _ **"Perhaps there is a groom for me on Earth."**_

 _ **Dancing at Prom with Robin**_

 _ **Robin letting her keep Silkie**_

 _ **Pushing Robin out of the way when Terra was attacking**_

 _ **Going to the future and meeting Nightwing**_

 _ **Fighting Blackfire for the crown**_

 _ **Being stranded on an alien planet together**_

 _ **Discussing their relationship as they waited to be rescued on the Alien Planet**_

 _ **Robin dressing up as Red X**_

 _ **Robin being Slade's apprentice**_

 _ **Robin risking his life for her and their teammates.**_

 _ **"Starfire...I am in love with you. I'm in love with you and I want to be with you."**_

 _ **Starfire smiled. "I love you too Robin."**_

Starfire opened her eyes. She remembered everything. She remembered the love that she felt for Robin. And she remembered the anger that she felt for Slade. Starfire's eyes fluttered and she sat up.

All the Titans were out and Slade had Robin's bo staff at his neck. "Slade!" She flew at him full force. She hit him in the back with a starbolt. "Leave. Them. Alone." she said. Slade laughed.

"Funny that you are so protective of people you barely know." Starfire gritted her teeth. "Whether I know them or not, you are not welcome here. So get out!" Green energy flew from her hands like beams.

Starfire dropped to her knees. "Starfire!" yelled Robin as he rushed over to her. Starfire looked over at Robin.

"Your injury." Robin shook his head. "Raven saved my life." Starfire breathed a sigh of relief. "Our friends?" Robin nodded. "You saved them. You saved all of us." Starfire smiled. The other Titans walked over to her.

"Thank you Starfire." said Cyborg. "But are you alright? Slade choked you out." Starfire nodded.

"Yes, I am the okay. But there is one thing that I want to try." Robin looked at her. "What?" Starfire locked her arms and she kissed him. She backed up and she looked at Robin, who was blushing.

"Same amazing kiss as I remember." said Starfire. They all looked at her with shock. "What?" asked Robin.

"I remember everything." Raven walked up. "Would you mind?" Starfire shook her head. Raven closed her eyes and entered her mind.

Raven opened her eyes and she smiled. "Her memories are back." she said with a smile. They looked at her with a smile. Robin hugged her tightly. He groaned, grabbing his stomach. "You still have to heal." said Raven.

Robin smiled and nodded. "Let us return to the Tower please. I am feeling the sick for my home." Robin nodded and took her hand. They got back to the tower and Cyborg and Beast Boy were fighting about what to make for dinner.

Robin laughed and he looked over at Starfire who was at the window and she seemed to be deep in thought. "Everything okay?" asked Robin, walking up to her. "I don't know." She looked at Robin.

"Slade said that his employer wanted to take my powers. It makes me wonder who else knows about me and who wants my powers?" she asked, looking at the dark sky.


End file.
